A Walk In The Park
by babes-tastycakes
Summary: Stephanie trys to work out the issues in her life. When she takes a walk in the park she will meet someone who will change everything. Lots of smut. This is a multiple POV story!Hope you Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing the awsome Janet Evanovich does.

A Walk In The Park

Have you ever had that feeling that everything you know is about to change. Well, I have had that feeling all day festering in the pit of my stomach. My name is Stephanie Plum "The Bombshell Bounty Hunter." If you don't know the name yet just pull out the Trenton Gazette and read on. Yep that's me, I'm the one who had the Porsche turbo, turn into the Porsche Pancake by the Dump Truck. How about the one who always seems to roll in trash but always manages to get the bad guy.

My on again off again relationship with Trenton plain clothes detective Joseph Morelli, is currently on the on position for the last 6 months. I still kept my apartment, but pretty much stay at Joe's every night. We have learned to be with each other without the usual arguments, like who drank the last of the milk, who left the peanut butter top off. Most importantly Joe has come to let's say an "understanding "about my job and no longer begs me to quit. We have come up with a comfortable routine. Dinner most of the nights is provided by Pino's ( I still can't cook, but I have mastered grilled cheese and soup). Joe cooks bout two night out of the week he is actually very good at it, since he cooks I clean Hey it's only fair, and every Sunday we still eat at my Parents house. My mother still oversteps her relationship boundaries with Joe and I, always asking when he was going to make an honest women out of me. Joe would take my had look at my mother and say "we are happy the way we are there was no need to define our relationship when what we have works and we love each other." Leaving my mother pursing her lips but nod and change the subject.

However my issue with Joe is, I am not only love with him, but also my best friend, my mentor, my protector Ricardo Carlos Manoso aka "Ranger". From the moment I walked into that cafe there was no denying the chemistry between us. You see Ranger has always been there for me no matter what the issue from a place to stay/hide, to a job when it was needed, plus to many cars of his that I have sent to car heaven. In the 3 years that we have know each other, we have only been intimate once, but that night is so ingrained in my head that; on nights that I am doing surveillance on a skip and Lula is not with me, my mind will drift to that night and every touch, every whisper, every pleasure runs through my mind and I have yet again ruined another pair of panties.

I have managed to keep my distance from those brief run ins behind the Bonds office in the alley since our last encounter, where I told Ranger that this could no longer happen.

***Flashback***

I was at the Bonds office turning in a low grade body ticketon an FTA. I was talking to Lula and Connie, when I felt that familiar tingle at the base of my neck letting me know that Ranger was nearby. I continued to talk to the girls when I felt his palm on the back of my neck.

"Ladies" Ranger said to the girls

"Ranger" they replied

"Babe" he tightened his grip on my neck "Can I talk to you...outside?" he turns us to the door before I could even respond.

Following him outside I had butterflies in the pit of my stomach, and my heart was running a 10k by the time we rounded the corner. Rangers lips descended on mine faster than I could say "yummy". He could always get me hot and bothered but as soon as I smelt his Bulguri, I melted against him like an artist playing with molding clay. His lips on mine are so soft yet so full of passion. His tongue snaked out tracing my lips causing me to gasp in pleasure. Ranger taking advantage of my open mouth started to nibble on my lower lip. I felt a gush of warm fluid pool between my thighs. I clutched his shirt collar pulling him closer to me. He pushed me against the cold rough brick, while simultaneously grabbing my now weak thighs and lifting me up causing my legs to wrap around his waist. He proceeded to kiss me hungrily while grinding his now growing erection rhythmically between the junctions of my legs. My hands moved from his chest to the button of his jeans, to his zipper sliding it down to reveal his black silk boxers containing a big surprise. I proceeded to put my hand under his waist band, and was met with a throbbing engorged cock. I ran my fingertips along the top of his penis, circling the crown and stroking his shaft. He at this time was trailing kisses down my jaw line to the soft curveof my neck. Since I had no place for my mouth to go I started to nibble on his ear, inhaling more of his Bulguri. He growled lifting me higher on his waist. Our closeness caused us to lose contact with his manhood so I run my fingers through his hair. Did I mention I was wearing a skirt with a pair of red lace thongs. Well let me tell you it was not lost on Ranger.

"Dios babe your killing me!" he says while he grabs my ass cheeks caressing them. He kisses me harder and before Iknow it I'm panting for breaths, but then I am shortly rewarded with the deep intake of air, when he inserts a finger between my legs. I gasp pulling myself closer to him. OH MY GOD this feels sooo good. He then inserts another finger, gliding in and out of my now wet, warm, sensitive folds. I am so close just a little more.

"Ranger ?"

"Yes Babe"

"P..Please" Oh god what am I doing. I can't do this , for one thing I'M OUTSIDE behind the bonds office where ANYONE CAN SEE US. For the second thing I have told Ranger over and over that I DO NOT do casual sex. And thirdly and most importantly what about Joe.. OH MY GOD JOE.

"Please what Babe?" he increased his speed turning his fingers in a come hither motion between my walls. OH WOW he just hit the spot. That wonderful, wonderful spot. So very close. Come on Steph focus.

"Ranger stop" his whole body freezes, his left hand holding my ass, his right hand between my leg, his two fingers inside me. Everything is still.

"Steph?" he arches his brow. OH SHIT, well here goes.  
"Ranger just listen a sec" he nods not saying anything so I continue.

"I...uh...Ranger...I ..."SHIT SHIT SHIT ! I take a deep breath. "I really want this" he smiles giving me that 200 watt smile.

"Me to Babe" he continues to move inside me and kiss me so hard I will have permanent brick marks on my back from where my shirt has ridden up. I moan and tighten my mussels around his fingers begging for more, all the while trying to will myself to stop. Come on Steph I coach myself YOU CAN DO THIS! I manage to press my hands on his chest pushing, THAT'S IT KEEP GOING.

"Ranger please just listen" he pulls back just a little but his fingers continue a slow leisurely pace. I bite my bottom lip DAMN IT FOCUS STEPH. "What are we doing here?" he chuckles (yes Ranger chuckled)

"Well isn't it obvious" I roll my eyes

"Yes physically I know what we are doing. I'm talking figuratively or emotionally" he just looks at me. "Ranger where does this leave us" his blank mask appears. GREAT.

"What do you mean Babe"

"This; what we're doing trips behind the Bonds Office, undressing each other with our eyes. You and me what are we?" he eases his fingers out of me.

"This is all it can be, My life does not allow for relationships. I thought you understood?" his eyes saddened, but if you did not know Ranger as well as I do you would never have saw it.

"I did...I do " I hesitated. God I love him so much. Ranger began to relax as he brought his palm to my cheek holding it. His brown eyes meeting mine.

"So what's the problem?" he bends to kiss me but I pull back.

"I love you" OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE! Ranger froze his eyes widen and take on a look I have never seen before. However it is gone before I can even begin to figure it out, and his normal hard gaze is back in place.

"Steph" oh shit Steph not Babe he's going to ship me to Siberia. "My loves comes with a condom not a trip down the aisle. This we are good at" he moves his hand in a circular motion indicating the situation. "Real good at" he continues. He starts to nuzzle my neck when he gets to my jaw he abruptly stops, pulls back and takes his thumb to his lips and licks them, he looks up his eyes holding mine for what seem like a year. He then raises his hand to my face and his thumb brushes something off my cheek, it's then that a realize that I was crying.

" I do love you Steph...but in my own way. What we have together is great I could not ask for..." he paused taking a deep breath. I allowed myself to get a little hopeful, but then he continues. "a better friend." my heart drops.

"A friend" I reply looking down.

"Of course" he puts me down fixing his clothes, putting something in his pocket before he zips his pants back up. "You know so much more about me than most. I consider you one of my best friends." He finishes his sentence in an almost "duh" sort of way.

'Ranger friends don't practically have sex outside."

"There are all types of friendship." He responds.

"No there are friends and then there are lovers, not both it never works out when you keep that friend status and continue something sexual, someone always gets hurt." Like me I thought to myself. "I can't continue to do this" his face dropped, "It's not fair to anyone, I can't keep hoping that you will love me back. You shouldn't have to be something you don't want to be, but most importantly Joe deserves better. He loves me and is faithful, he's a great person which is much more than I can say for myself. Yes I may not have actually slept with you while we were to together, but there was plenty of this. I cannot continue to betray him."

Ranger just stares at me for a while after I finished, and after a while he nods. "I understand Babe, I'm sorry I can't be what you need me to be." A tear slowly fell down my face. He lifted his hand to wipe it away, cupping my face with both of his hand's, he leans in tilting it to the side and kisses my cheek. "I will always be here for you Steph, whenever you need me. I can be your friend and respect you boundaries." With that said he backs away patting his pockets, and rounds the corner without a glance back.

***End Of Flashback***

That was six months ago, and Ranger has kept his word. We see each other only at the Bonds office, or at work at Rangeman, and everything stays friendly. If I need help on a skip Lester or Tank usually is the one to help. Ranger has been "in the wind" for the last two months and it has helped with my feelings for him. Out of sight out mind right? Wrong I am still in love with him and always will be, but by making my stand for all or nothing I have been able to concentrate on my relationship with Joe. Which brings me back to today and that feeling that everything is about to change. I pull into Joe' driveway in my Jeep Cherokee (which amazingly I have had for almost 5 months) but I can't open the door to get out, I just want to stay in my car in my Land Of Denial. "Come on Steph everything will be okay." I give myself a little pep talk. Grabbing my purse I wrench the door open and trudge up the steps. As I open the front door to Joe' house all I can smell is the aroma of spaghetti sauce throughout the house, making my stomach growl. I lay my purse on the entrance table calling out "Joe I'm home" and immediately hear heavy galloping coming from the kitchen. I brace myself against the door at the sight of Bob barreling down the hall towards me. He's running so fast that he can't slow down before he runs right into me, causing us both to roll in a Steph/Bob heap in the middle of the hall. Bob of course is the first to recover and stands over me since I'm flat on my back giving my face a Bob bath. He has me laughing so hard I can't catch my breath.

"Cupcake is that you" I hear Joe ask, but I can't respond because my whole body is trembling from laughing so hard. When Joe rounds the corner his eyes widen. "Cupcake are you alright? Bob get off her you big fur ball" he runs over to me, trying to push Bob away bending over to help me up he extends his hand out , to only have Bob jump on his hind legs and places his front paws on Joe' back causing him to fall forward. Joe tries to twist his body from landing on top of me by putting his hands out almost making a shield around me. I instantly grab for him as he falls to the side, which causes me to land on top of him. Once we manage to stop rolling we look at each other, laughing so hard we are both gasping for breath. When we finally settle down, Joe leans up to kiss me, a peck at first, but when he pulls back our eyes lock and I see so much love in them that my heart melts. My hand moves to his hair running my fingers through it. I lean down to give him another kiss, when Joe meets me the rest of the way kissing me with so much ferociousness that at first I'm a little taken back, but quickly reciprocated meeting him passion for passion. My hands moved to the hem of his shirt, lifting it up over his head throwing it to the side. My eyes wonder to his chest and my hand followed, I licked my lips. God he was SEXY!

Joe began to kiss from my ear to the hollow of my neck; he then moved the collar of my shirt to gain access to my shoulder,and proceeded to take off my shirt and discard it on top of his on the floor. He pulls back just slightly giving me the famous smile.

"God you're so beautiful. I love you so much."

"I love you too Joe." As soon as the words left my mouth Joe rolled us over causing him to be on top. His mouth covered mine and his hands were all over me. WOW…how many hands does this man have? He began to undo my pants pulling them off my legs, and proceeded to trail kisses down my body stopping at my bra that magically disappears within seconds. Making sure he gives equal attention to each breast. While he would suck on one nipple with his mouth he would then caress the other with his finger. Causing me to purr in pleasure.

"OH GOD Joe Please!" Joe snickers.

"Patience Cupcake"

Continuing with his path he was recently on he gets to my lace blue thong, letting out a groan.

"You always have the sexiest panties." He places a soft kiss between the center of my leg over my panties. Moving up slightly he puts his teeth on the band of them pulling downward pulling them off. I reached down running my fingers through his hair, begging for more. As soon as his magical talented tongue touched my warm, wet, and hyper sensitive pussy I jerked up arching my hips to his mouth. I felt his tongue enter me speaking to it as it was a foreign language. His thumb reach up caressing my clit as his tongue increased speed until my vaginal walls constrict releasing my fluids, causing me to scream out as my orgasm coursed through my body.

"Yes….YES…God Joe…YES!"

"Not done yet cupcake" he gives me an evil grin while getting up and reaching for my hand to help me up. As soon as I'm on my feet I push against his chest causing him to hit the wall.

"I know" I reply giving him my best sultry voice. My hand goes to the top of his pants undo his button and his zipper. Pulling his pants down, he's wearing boxer briefs that look so sexy on him because he has the most gorgeous ass, and you could see his cock bulging in them and he is not small by any stretch of the imagination. It's like unwrapping a present on Christmas, I lick my lips and begin to pull them down as well. YUMMY, I go down on my knees in the middle of the hall and began to take his large manhood in my mouth. At first I go slow along his shaft taking him as far as I could. What wouldn't fit in my mouth I began to stroke with my hand caressing his balls with my other. He put his hands behind my head pushing it further down his length. He lets out a deep growl.

"Yes Cupcake that feels so good. I love the way your sweet lips wrap around my dick. That's it baby a little faster." Seconds later I can feel him stiffen, I know he is so very close. Going faster, harder, deeper I continue. I feel his release about to flow when I pull back releasing him from my mouth. He whimpers biting down on his lower lip.

"Not yet Joe" he looks down at me with his deep brown eyes and smiles. He nods, letting me know without words he understands my need to prolong this. I give him a sultry smile and begin to move my hand along his length. He gasps for air, I can tell he is willing himself to hold back his release. A bead of Pre cum forms on his crown, and while keeping eye contact. I start to bend down to his engorged head of his cock, still never breaking eye contact I stick out my tongue circling his crown until I make contact with his manly spices. Still looking at him I moan, he tastes so good in my mouth I am humming with pleasure. I start to move faster along him that I have lost all other train of thought and my surroundings. Joe brings me out of my fog by saying.

"OH GOD STEPH you are so good at that!" his muscles tighten and I know he is about to explode, but I don't hold back increasing my speed and depth I fondle his balls. "Cupcake I'm about to cum…If…..you …don't …..Stop" he was panting now. "I going to explode in you mouth." He tries to pull back, him being use to me never completely going through to the end, but before he can pull all the way out I increase my movements.

"Cupcake ?" I meet his eyes again and what I see there makes me moan and heat poors through my body, the look alone in his eyes cause an orgasm to course through me, making me shiver in delight. Joe stiffens I can feel the pressure building about to flow from the base of his erection. "OH GOD STEPH…OH….MY….GOD…"is the last thing I hear before he explodes into my mouth, the force is so strong it's hard to think coherent thoughts. I take all of his seed and swallow every last drop savoring it all. Joe falls to the ground on his knees and envelopes me in his arms, both of us breathing heavy. He starts to place feather light kissed all over my shoulder neck and face whispering so fast, that I can't catch what he is saying. He pulls back just slightly putting his finger under my chin and lifts up meeting my eyes and says

"That was wonderful Steph, I have never felt anything like it." Our lips met and we share a very passionate, very sweet kiss. We can both taste salt from the tears that are now falling from our eyes. He stands us up handing me my panties and his shirt. "Let's get semi dressed and finish dinner, I made my spaghetti your favorite. I wanted our last night together to be special." He gives me a small smile and kisses my lips softly. Joe puts on his pants leaving them unbuttoned and grabs my hand and takes us to the kitchen where he has the table set with flowers and candles and a basket of garlic bread. I look over at him and a stray tear escapes my eyes. Joe leans over brushing it away and gives me a sad smile. Making us both laugh sadly to follow the now gloomy mood. Squeezing his other hand I say "Come on Chef lets finish Dinner."

Did I forget to mention that Joe is moving to Boston tomorrow, He got a promotion to become Chief of Police and that I was staying here. Tonight will be the last night we get to spend together and the end of an era of the on again off again relationship. Yep the Joe and Cupcake saga has come to an end, but we are ok with this. We realized we are way better as friends. Thinking back to the night he told me who would have thought we could end it like this as friends, Best Friends and nothing more after tonight. See I told you everything is about to change.  
***Flashback***  
I was at Joe's cleaning the house. When he comes in calling out, "Cupcake I'm home." Things with Joe the last month has been going great, but the last week he has been so quiet. We would be eating dinner and I would look up finding him looking at me. I would smile ask him if I had something on my face and he would just smile shake his head and say "Your just so beautiful" causing me to roll my eyes. The rest of the week I would catch him finding a reason to touch me, not in an intimate way more of an "I just need to be around you way. One night I woke up to the weirdest feeling of being watched and open my eyes to find Joe just staring at me. I asked him what was wrong placing a my hand on his forearm rubbing up and down encouraging him to tell me. He went to open his mouth hesitating just briefly "Nothing I just couldn't sleep it's ok go back to bed." He reaches out to me turning my back side into his front spooning me and placing kisses into my hair, breathing in deeply, whispering so softly into my ear that I can't understand him. This same pattern has gone on all week and today it was going to stop, I have known Joe since I was in diapers I know when something is bothering him. I hear Joe calling my name again bring me out of my thoughts.

"In here Joe" I have just finished with the dishes and I wipe my hands on a dish towel placing it on the faucet. .

"Hey Cupcake, wow it looks great in here." He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Hey how was work?" I walk over to him putting my arm around his neck giving him a welcome home kiss, which he reciprocates by matching my desire.

"It was fine" he squeezes me tighter.

"Hey listen we need…" we both start to say at the same time, pulling back just staring at each other. So I continue "to talk" and he nods his head. "You first" he says after a long pause.

'Ok…well…It's just lately you have been acting different, and it's just got my spidey senses all haywire." Joes eyes get sad. "I have tried to give you" he grabs my hands and walks us to the couch, sitting down he puts an arm around shoulder still holding one hand. "But you haven't said anything, so I'm just going to ask are you seeing someone else" my lips starts to quiver.

"Oh Cupcake... No I could never do that to you"

'Then what is it Joe do you need to take another break, because I thought things are going really great" to my astonishment I start to cry.

"Oh Honey don't cry" Joe wipes a tear from my cheek. "You make me so happy; I love you so much it hurts." I look up confused.

"Then what is it Joe?" he takes a deep breath.

"Ok here goes…I know I have been acting off this past week. It's just….I don't know…SHIT…." he gets up and paces, mumbling to himself. Then he stops and turns to me with tears in his eyes. Oh God what is wrong, walking over to me he kneels in front of me taking my hands again rubbing his thumb against the top of my hand, his eyes meet mine pleading for me to understand.

"I got a promotion, they want me to be chief of police."

"Wow that great" I start to relax, but then I still see tears in Joes eyes.

"It's in Boston" oh no.

"Oh" I say so stupid Steph oh come on.

" I've know for a week now but I just didn't know how to tell you.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I own nothing, the pat on the back goes to the awsome JE

Oh my God I can believe he had kept this from me. Now he is going to leave me, just when I thought everything was going great everything changes.

"I know how you feel about moving away from your family. I haven't accepted the position yet I wanted to talk to you first, I have until tomorrow to decide.

My heart dropped; this is was such an amazing opportunity for him. He has worked to hard to escape the shadows of the Morelli men. I can't be selfish and keep him from going. That whole situation sucked when I finally commit to a future with Joe, giving him all of myself then the other shoe dropped. Go figure. I started to cry and Joe pulled me to his lap, rocking me back and forth in a smooth peaceful way. He stroked my hair, giving me time to calm down. Realizing I had to let him go I took a deep breath sealing my fate.

"You have to do this Joe you deserve it. I know you will be so amazing with this position and there is no doubt in my mind you will be the best Chief of Police Boston has ever seen it." I give him a weak smile.

"Thanks Cupcake, it means so much to me that you think I can do this." We stayed like that for what seemed like hours but in all reality it was probably about 10 minutes. Finally Joe broke the silence. "Will you come with me?" his eyes begged me.

"Oh Joe" I touched his cheek with my palm he started to cry now full tears running down his cheek. "I wish I could, but Grandma Mazur's cancer is getting worse and she depends on me. My mother can't do it on her own I need to be here to help out."

"What about us?"

"I will always love you Joe but long distance relationships don't work between us. I don't want you to be something you're not; I want you to be yourself that's who I fell in love with."

"Oh Cupcake I love you so much."

"So when will you leave?"

"In three weeks, I have to go find a place to stay, would you like to go with me for a weekend and help me look your opinion means so much to me."

I smiled "I would love to" we sat and talked some more, really about nothing just talked. It had gotten late, and I figured it would be best if I went home, so I got up bending over and kissed his cheek then headed for the door. Joe jumped up putting his arms around me.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"Well I thought you needed time to get things straight. You know call your Mom and let her know your leaving, Mooch he's probably going to lose his mind without you so you will need to tell him sooner rather than later, and Boston needs to know you have accepted the position."

"Cupcake please don't go, stay please…we still have three weeks we could be together."

"It won't be the same in fact it will be so much harder in the end to say goodbye, is that what you want?"

"I don't want it to be hard, but I can't let you go so easily, not yet PLEASE" he begged and pressed his lips to mine, giving me the hottest kiss causing a jolt of energy to go straight to my doodah, which made me moan. "I Love you so much Cupcake" he started to unzip my pants.

"Uh huh… you just love the sex" he gave me that sexy smirk of his.

"That too" he winked and bent down to my shoulder trailing kisses down to my fingers. That night was Amazing.

*****End of Flashback*****

In those three weeks that followed we both came to the conclusion that even though we loved each other, it's a love of friendship. We stayed together out of comfort, and we would stay the best of friends after this ways said and done, but for now we might as well enjoy each other until he leaves. I mean seriously after he's gone I will probably become a born again virgin for the rest of my life. Great just Great. Joe and I were at out candle light dinner he made for us when his question brought me out of my daydream.

"So I was thinking we could go to your apartment and we could pick up the last of your things, turn in your key to your building manager, and then come back home and pack up the last of the boxes here and once we finish we can watch a movie."

"Are you sure you want me to stay here, I mean you know my history, firebombs, break-ins and now with the responsibility of Bob's safety for the next few months. I really don't want to risk losing you as my friend because your house burned down." He starts to laugh, men they think everything is so funny. "You do have insurance right." Still laughing he says.

"Yes Cupcake I'm sure. I was never going to sell this place in the first place, its home, our home. If you were going to come with me I was going to rent it out make a little extra money, but I would rather you be here where I know it's nice and safe since I can't be here to protect you. Plus it will help you save some money, and as for Bob you know my new apartment doesn't take dogs, so until I find a house he has to stay here, and I don't trust him with anyone else."

"Thanks Joe"

After dinner we cleaned up together and went over to my place, picked up the last of my boxes and turned in the key. At home after the last of the packing was done we cuddled on the couch to watched Ghostbusters.

"Hey Joe"

"Yea"

"I'm really going to miss you" I started to cry

"Please don't cry Cupcake" he kissed my tears away. "I'm going to miss you to."

Joe moved us so that he was lying over top of me. He bent down and gave me the sweetest kiss, but it soon turned into more; need, passion and acceptance that this is going to be our last night together and tomorrow will be the end. His hand moved to the hem of my shirt lifting. Then his mouth trailed down from my neck to the top of my breast, magically my bra had disappeared and he was sucking at my left nipple while his other hand was lightly pinching my right. He put his teeth on my nipple and gently pulled to the point that it felt so good it hurt. He then proceeded down the path of my stomach to the edge of my jeans, going to the button, and with his teeth he unbuttoned them, along with unzipping the zipper. I moaned expressing my appreciation, but I need him to go faster. I shifted our position by flipping over with him sitting up against the couch and me straddling him. Going for his buttons on his shirt I decide to take a different approach because he just had way too many, I grabbed each side of his shirt and pulled causing buttons to go flying everywhere. Taking a minute to enjoy the view I bent down to one of his nipples repaying him in kind.

"Last time Joe let's make this good."

"Anything you want Cupcake" he says, and we made are way to the bedroom.

After several hours we finally fell asleep tired and sated. It's was to early when the alarm went off signaling the begging of an end. Joe rolled over me reaching for the alarm to turn it off. Groaning he wrapped me in his warm, safe arms and kissed my shoulder, I sighed in both contentment and anxiety wanting that feeling to never end but knowing I had to let him go. I turned over so that I was facing him.

"Morning" I say.

"Good Morning Cupcake, ready to start our day."

No! "Sure." I say hoping I sounded convincing.

He laughed full on head back, loss of breath type of laughing. "You have always been an awful liar; I don't want it to start either, I would rather stay in bed just holding you."

"If only; but seriously we need to get up and get you packed, because even though this hurts right now we both know it's for the best, and I'm going to be behind you 100%." I said making him smile. "If you love someone let them go right?" We stayed curled up for a few more minutes when I said. "I want you to know that even though it will be hard for me, I want you to find someone who will love you and support you as much as I do, because you are one of the greatest men I know, not to mention sexy as hell" I add to lighten the mood.

"No one will ever compare to you Cupcake."

"Of course not; they will know how to cook!" I said making us both laugh.

Joe started to get up but stopped and turned to me smiling. "Before we get started I have something for you."

"Really?" I said starting to get excited.

"Of course' he smiled and got up going to the closet coming back with a bag and sitting it on the bed in front of me. "Open it" he grinned.

"Wait!" I jumped up going under the bed and coming back out with a bag as well handing it to him. "You know I couldn't forget you….You go first."

Joe proceeded to open the bag and pulled out a Devils Hockey Jersey, with MORELLI printed on the back of it. When the was flipping it over his eyes widen finding the signature of Jason Arnott who played forward and always plays his heart out. Secretly I always liked him, however I will never admit that to Joe.

"Wow Cupcake how did you manage to pull this off it's amazing I can't believe you got Arnott to sign it."

"Well working for Rangeman does have its perks and knowing the right people can help with those connections. Lester is good friends with Arnott and talked him into signing it for me when they went out at the club one night."

"That is so awesome I love it." Laying it down he continued to look in the bag, the next thing he pulled out was a new little black book but this one is electronic. He looked up and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't believe you got me a PDA, do you really think I will get that many numbers?" he laughed.

"I really do."I said shaking my head trying and failing to force a smile. "It won't even take a week for you to hit 20."

"Right, but thanks for the compliment" he pulled out the last gift which was a 5x7 framed picture of Joe, Bob and myself. Joe had his arms around my waist, and we were face to face with my hand on his chest. We were looking in each other's eyes both about to laugh, because Bob had managed to jump up on his hind legs putting his front paws on both of our arms. He is behind us so he is facing the camera and licking his nose. The frame was a wooden antique that my Grandma Mazur gave me. It looked rugged and manly just like Joe.

"This is great, when did you get it; I don't remember it being taken?" he asked.

I laughed "My mom took it the night we told our family you were leaving and I was staying. She thought I would like it; so she gave us each a copy. Remember we were trying to tell everyone we were both ok with this change when Bob farted."

"Oh God that's right he had just gotten into the trash and found something so awful we had to give him three baths to get rid of that smell. I have never smelt something so rancid in my life."

"I know I tried to hold my breath all the way home. Mom managed to snap the picture before everyone cleared the room." We were both laughing so hard now that we had tears in our eyes from the memory.

"I love it Cupcake thank you" he said and brushed a soft kiss on my lips.

"You're very welcome."

"Now it's your turn." He said picking up the bag and placing it in my lap. The first thing I pulled out was a year supply to Tasty Pastry Card. The back of the card said *** This coupon is good for a half dozen doughnuts every day for one year starting*** and written for the start date was tomorrow. Yummy!

"Oh my God Joe this is the best thing anyone could give to me."

He smiled "I know the way to your heart. Just don't go overboard; I also know you will kill me if you gain weight, not that you wouldn't be beautiful however you look."

"Thanks Joe"

"Keep going"

Next was a container of baby wipes. What the….I looked at him and his body was shacking with silent laughter. Not knowing what to think about this I say the first thing that came to my mind.

"Ok…."

"It's for all those "It's not my fault" incidents."

"Joe!" I screech "You know I don't do that on purpose, it's always an accident sheesh!" I tried to act mad but, I couldn't even muster an eye roll, because it was actually funny.

Laughing I said "Thanks Joe this is actually a great idea." The next thing I pulled out was a beautiful sapphire necklace. It was so pretty it took my breath away.

"Joe it's so beautiful, and to much you shouldn't have."

"As soon as I saw it I knew it would be perfect for you, the color looks so close to your eyes but your color is more beautiful."

"It really is beautiful Joe can you help me put it on?" I asked as I handed him the necklace and lifted my hair. Joe put it around my neck and once he finished he ran is finger along the back of my neck." Kissing his cheek I pulled the last item out of the bag. It was a dual sterling silver picture frame. On the left side was a picture of Joe and I as kids, we were dressed up for Halloween. I was a princess and he was a prince. Joe had his arm around my shoulder and mine was around his, we were both looking at the camera with the biggest smiles on our face. This was right before the "Choo Choo incident", because when my mother saw us coming out of the garage and my Wonder Woman panties on backwards; she tried to keep the distance between us after that day. The right picture was also of us in front of the Devil's stadium. Joe was wearing his Devils jersey and I was wearing my N.Y Rangers jersey we were both wearing our foam fingers. I was standing in front of Joe and he had one arm wrapped around my waist both of us smiling at the camera. The frame was engraved with "I will always be there for you Cupcake" I ran my finger over the pictures and started to cry.

"I can't believe you found this picture."

"My Mom had it, she said she always thought that you were special even if it was just being friends; her exact words were, "That Stephanie she will keep you straight you should make sure you listen to her." She always liked you even when I was FTA and you were bugging her to find me. When she gave this to me she said that even though we had decided to just stay friends we were connected and would remain the best of friends, and that if I didn't believe her my Grandma Bella had a "vision"." That had us both laughing again. "Steph always remember I will be there for you whenever you may need me. I might be out of the state; but I'm just a phone call away. You're my best friend and I will always love you." He wrapped his arms around me embracing me in his warm comfort.

"Always?" I asked.

"Always no matter what." He replied kissing my cheek.

Getting up I grabbed his hand "Come on let's get going, we have some Packing to do."

**Special thanks to Emilie Martel and sweetdreams-sunnymornings for helping me figure out how to post chapter 2, I really do appriciate the time you took to help. Also thanks for all the reviews I lost the first few trying to work out my Posting issue and I ended up deleting my first post, which ment I also lost your reviews but I did read all of them and I am greatful for your input and constructive criticism, because they were very valid points. Thanks again and hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Again I don't Own them wish I did.

After Joe and I got dressed we ate breakfast, and then for next two hours that followed we packed the UHAUL. Mooch showed up with Carl to help with the packing and they were both taking the trip with Joe. Mooch was driving the UHAUL since Joe was driving his truck and Carl was following in his truck towing the Ducati and he and Mooch would come home in his truck.

After everything was packed Mooch and Carl left leaving Joe, Bob and I to say our goodbyes. Joe bent down to Bob giving a goodbye belly rub, telling him to be a good boy for me and that he would be back for him as soon as her could. When the two of them finished their male bonding, Joe turned to me. He walked over putting his arms around my waist embracing me in a hug. Hugging him back I closed my eyes trying to remember that moment. Finally I pulled back kissing his lips vey gently.

"Come on you have a long drive ahead of you."

"Your right Cupcake" we walk to his truck and he gets in and started the truck rolling down the window. "Call me any time day or night"

"I will Joe, drive carefully."

"Bye Cupcake; stay safe and I'll call you when I get to Boston." Giving me one last wave goodbye he pulls away to his new exciting future without me. Once his brake lights can no longer be seen, I look at Bob who is rolling on his back like he is doing some sort of break dance, oblivious to any sort of drastic change. Wiping a tear from my eye I say.

"Well Bob it looks like it's just you and me now, how about we go inside eat some lunch and take a walk in the park?" Bob jumped up wagging his tail running for the house, taking that for a yes I followed. We go inside and I make myself a peanut butter and olive sandwich, while Bob got a plain peanut butter sandwich. After lunch I packed a small cooler with water for Bob and some Pepsi for me, and with a last minute grab I took the last of a loaf of bread for the ducks. Getting Bobs leash we headed for the car. Once we were on our way I rolled the window down for Bob, he always loved car rides; he could put his head out the window and let his tongue and ears flap. I never understood what the attraction was, because it looked like it would hurt however, he loved every minute of it. I was about to turn into our usual Park but at the last minute decided against it, the "Burg" park was just that; the Burg park full of the normal Gossip mongers that frequented the park daily, I just couldn't do that not today not yet. I knew the gossip mill was in full swing and I just didn't want to add to it, so I just kept going straight; knowing "Newark Park" wasn't too far, but far enough from prying eyes.

Once we got there Bob was so excited that once we were out of the car he was dragging me everywhere; marking his territory on anything he could reach. The park was empty and for that I was grateful, there were just a handful of people walking around enjoying the wonderful weather. Some people were walking their dogs like me; others were families with children playing on the playground. Bob and I tooka few laps around the pond it was pretty big but the time alone was quite and it gave me opportunity to reflect on my life. I had nothing; not a house of my own (I know I lived in a nice house but it's not mine). I have a used car that's seen better days, but hey; I've had it for almost a year, that's some sort of record right? Wow is that the best I can come up with. My Grandma Mazur is sick with cancer and if I lost her; I would lose a part of myself. We are so alike in so many ways and she has always had my back, she's my own personal cheerleader she always supports me even when the issue was crazy. She is a fighter so I have every hope she will bet the cancer. As for my love life I was willing to settle down with Joe start a life, a family, but something better came along and he bailed. I know I could have gone with him; continued that path but I just couldn't leave, and I couldn't ask him to give up on his future either. I still have him for a friend and that's all that mattered. Even though I was willing to settle with Joe my heart will always belong to Ranger, even if he doesn't feel the same way. When I'm honest with myself he is who I see myself sharing everything with. Now I have to love him from afar staying his friend and watching him possibly fall for someone else. I was brought out of my thinking by Bob jumping up on my chest panting.

"Sorry boy lets go get your water." I said as we walked back to the car getting the cooler. We went back to the pond to sit on the bench overlooking at the water. I opened up a bottle for him pouring some in a dish I had fit in the cooler. Bob was so thirsty he finished it in seconds. He looked up at me with his puppy dog eyes making me laugh. So I filled it back up and watched him enjoy it. Once he was finished he scooted over to my feet laying on top them for his nap. I rubbed Bob's ear until he fell asleep and went back to my earlier thoughts. Once Bob left with Joe it would just be me and Rex, he is the only constant male in my life besides my father. I still had my Merry Men, but they were and always would be in the friend's category. My thoughts returned back to Ranger and wished he could only feel the same about me, I felt in the pit of my stomach that he was it; my other half, and how do you go on when you have found your soul mate but they don't want you? I'm brought back to reality when I hear a tentative voice with a slight accent.

"Excuse me Miss?"

"Yes?" I turn around to find an older women; who is possibly in her 60's, she looks to be of Latin descent. She looks to be about a little over 5", and her hair is put into a tight bun, you can tell it once was pitch black but is mostly gray now with some black still peeking trough. Her eyes are a rich brown and very sweet looking. She was wearing a burgundy jacket with a pair of tweed trousers, and her smile was apologetic. Accompanying her was a sweet looking cocker spaniel with brown and white markings, there is more white than brown, and throughout the white is a few touches of brindle. Around its neck was a pink and diamond studded collar and leash.

"Sorry to interrupt you, I can see that you are trying to relax."

"Oh no; not at all" I reply quickly shaking my head and giving her a smile. "How may I help you?"

"Well…" she says sheepishly returning my smile with a very natural smile of her own. "I was wondering if you might happen to have some extra water. I left home so quickly I forgot to bring any for Sophie?" she pointed indication the dog that was held tightly by her leash.

"Oh of course, I have plenty of extra that I brought for Bob." I pointed to Bob who looked to be very happy to see a new friend come around. He had gotten up and started to walk over to them. I watched as the lady stepped back and pulled Sophie with her, so I got you pulling on Bob's leash looking over to her saying. "I'm sorry if he scared you he won't bite I promise." She laughed.

"Oh no dear it's not your doggie, its mine she loves dogs but not people, she is very protective." Sophie was looking around scoping out the area while still keeping an eye on me. Stepping away so Sophie would relax I went to the cooler to give her the bottle of water.

"Is one enough I brought plenty?"

"One is enough thanks you so much, I guess I got a little carried away with my walk, it was so nice out I lost track of time, you can tell spring is on its way." Getting one bottle out; I started to hand it to her. When she went to grab it at Sophie decided to pull on her leash, in the other direction. Everything happened so fast it was hard to react. Sophie was able to pull free of her owner and ran straight for the pond towards a very large group of geese barking and chasing them.

"SOPHIE NO STAY!" her owner screamed and started to chase after her. Bob still on his leash in my hands tries to pull me after them, hut I managed to keep him in place pulling him to the bench and tying him up so I can help out Sophie and her poor owner. The lady at this point is still trying to run after her dog but having a hard time since Sophie was all over the place. I grabbed the bread before I headed over to help. Seeing that the geese where now chasing Sophie making her run away with all her might yelping. I looked for Sophie's owner and watched as she tripped over her feet falling to the ground causing her to roll a little since the pond was on a slight slope. I made it to her first to make sure she is alright. Helping her sit up I hand her the water I still have in my hand.

"Are you alright?" she nods out of breath with tears in her eyes. "Stay here I'll get Sophie." I said and took off for the sea of geese and one little scared puppy.

"By the time I reach the group Sophie is surrounded on all sides by the geese. I ran faster to scare them and try to shoo them away. The closer I got to Sophie the more ferocious seemed to get. All I heard was yipping from Sophie, barking from Bob and hissing from all the mean geese. I try to shake the fact that these animals can sound so threatening and forge through the mass of geese. I keep telling myself over and over again that I have to get to Sophie. She was yelping louder and louder and I could see one goose was starting to attack her; pecking at her side continuously without pause. By now all the other geese have realized I'm a threat and I get pecked in the butt. "Hey stop that!" I yelled as swung my hand in a circle to scare them off. Finally making it to Sophie was on the ground unable to get up. "STOP!" I screeched again, I remember the bread in my hand; in all the commotion I almost forgot I had it. Taking out one piece at a time I started to throw it in different directions, making sure to not throw it in the direction of our exit.

"Here Ducky, Ducky, Ducky get the bread." They all swarmed in different directions, fighting each other to get to the bread first. Once all the geese go towards the bread I ran for Sophie; who still wasn't moving just lying there.

"Sophie" I called and she looked at me, the around seeing that the geese are gone she gets up and ran to me jumping into my arms, licking my face. "Its Ok girl there gone" I hug her to my chest protecting her. Then she growls; I look over my shoulder and see that all the bread was gone and the geese were coming back for more. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my key chain and hit the safety horn; making the geese squawk and fly off leaving the park. Sophie still whimpered in my arms cuddling closer then collapsed in exhaustion. Her owner ran over to us.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" she said taking Sophie from my arms. "Sophie, are you hurt?" she questions her dog while checking her over.

"I think they just scared her more than anything else." I said

"Oh thank you so much, how could I ever repay you?"

"That's not necessary I'm happy to help. Are you ok it looked like you took a nasty fall?"

"Oh I'm fine dear, just bruised my knee a little, I'll be just fine, thanks to you." She said.

"It was nothing, and I'm glad you're ok. I better go make sure Bob's all right now. Would you like to join me, I'm sure Sophie could use some water and down time after her encounter with those deranged geese."

"Oh that would be lovely." She said and followed me to the bench.

Once there Bob was so excited to see me that he jumped up on his hind legs licking my face and making me laugh. "I'm fine you silly boy get down and meet our new friends." I said to him patting his back. He got down and went over to Sophie and her owner. Bob gives her a big kiss, and they both went over to the tree to lie down. I walked over to the cooler filling the bowl again and put it in front of the two lovebirds. After I refilled it I went over to the bench sitting down and offered the seat next to me to my new guest.

"I want to thank you again for what you did for us, you were very brave, and I am very grateful."

"Your very welcome ma'am" I told her.

"Oh please call me Maria, dear" she said putting her hand out to shake.

"Stephanie" I said extending my hand to hers.

"Well Stephanie it's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise Maria"

"Do you live around here?" she asked

"Not too far actually; I live in Trenton how about you?"

"Yes dear not too far from the park. If you don't mind me asking why did you come all the way to Newark Park instead of Trenton."

"Oh um…" I started, but she cut me off when she saw my hesitation.

"I'm sorry dear you don't have to tell me. I just can't seem to keep out of everyone' business." She laughed. "I guess that's the hazards of having six children. My Ricky always tells me to stop meddling all the time."

"Who's Ricky" I asked.

"Oh he's the love of my life" she gets a wistful look on her face.

"How long have you been married?"

"Almost forty five years"

"Wow that's amazing" and so not in my future making me cry inside.

"Are you married?" she asked.

Never going to happen I thought to myself, "No ma'am, I was once, but it was a disaster."

"What happened?"

"I found him cheating on me a week after our wedding on our dining room table with my arch enemy."

"Dios!, that's awful. I'm so sorry, but he seems like a fool to me to give-up such a wonderful person like you."

"It's ok, I never really loved him. I guess that's why I'm here today." I decide to go with my gut here something was telling me I could trust this women. I went into my whole story about Joe just leaving, about our whole relationship every up and every down. After I finished she asked.

"Do you love him?"

"As a friend yes very much but; I don't think I really ever loved Joe more than that."

"Was that because of your first marriage?"

"Yes and No; I didn't want to be hurt again, but mostly I have already given my heart to someone else" I said thinking of Ranger. "However; he couldn't give the same in return, but even with that knowledge I still couldn't give all I had to Joe, how you can give all of yourself without giving your heart." This really wasn't a question more of a fact, and she didn't answer.

"Does he have a name?" she asked. I knew how Ranger liked his privacy so I gave her the next best thing.

"I call him Batman"

"Bateman?" she laughs.

"I know it's silly, but he is my personal savior, he has helped me out so many times never asking for anything in return."

"Well this Batman of your el es un imbecile (is an idiot), to not return your feelings Estefanía. You're a wonderful person. He will come around you will see."

"Thank you Maria, but I just don't think that will be the case." Wish it was, but not going to happen.

"Men are just so slow they never know what's good for them. Like my boys both still are not married, they need to find a woman to settle them down. Sometimes I want to hit them with a frying pan." We both laughed at that.

We had been sitting for a while just talking when Sophie got up and jumped in my lap giving me kisses.

"Oh my" Maria gasped looking shocked. Thinking something was wrong I looked around for any intruders, not finding any I started looking at Sophie for any wounds she might have gotten from the goose that attacked her. Not finding anything I turned to Maria, to find her smiling.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Oh nothing dear, it's just…well Sophie is not shall we say a people person. In fact she hates just about everyone, but she seems to be really taken with you."

"Oh "Very eloquent Steph.

"This is just amazing" Maria said almost to herself. We continued with everyday talk, like the weather, likes, dislikes, ect.. nothing personal , I could tell she was giving me space and I really appreciated that. I realized it had started to get dark.

"Wow time fly's, I guess I should get going, Joe should be calling soon to let me know he made it to Boston. It was really good to meet you and I had a great time with you and Sophie." I stood to collect Bob.

"I had a wonderful time too; I don't recall the last time I had such a great experience meeting someone new. Thank you again for what you did for Sophie." She walked over and gave me a sweet motherly hug and I clung on to that felling of love and support. Once she pulled back she kissed both of my cheeks. "I hope we can do this again Estefanía, I really hope to see you seen."

"I hope so too Maria."

We both walked away in different direction of the Park on our way home. It really was nice to meet Maria, she was so kind to listen to me and did not criticize my every move (wish I could say the same about my own mother). It was a breath of fresh air and just what I needed.

****Maria's POV****

Today turned out to be a wonderful day. When my Sophie ran from me, I was so scared. I just knew she was going straight for the pond. Getting older is no fun; I knew I wasn't going to catch her; she was too fast. Then when that sweet angel Estefanía helped me without a second thought, I was so grateful. When she asked me to join her I was shocked; children anymore have no respect for anyone other than themselves, yet she went out of her way to help me. When I first approached her before the geese incident she had tears in her eyes, she looked so sad. I decided I could give her the emotional support she needed (not to mention I was also curious what could make such a blue eyed beauty cry.) I sat down joining her, figuring I could at least repay her for what she did for me.

While talking to her she told me of her relationship with Joe; I could tell by her stories and the lack of spark in her eye's that she was not in love with him however; I could tell she cared for him. Her eyes are like looking into her soul, so when she spoke of this "Batman" I could tell he was the one. Her eyes almost took on a crystal hue that brightened her already beautiful blue eyes. When she started to talk about him my suspicions were confirmed, she was hopelessly in love with him, and he did not return her feelings, what an idiot.

Hmm I wonder if Estefanía, might be interested in meeting my son. I know I have two but they are Polar opposites. Diego my oldest is unfortunately a very greedy man. He is an accountant, very intelligent, but he does not know how to treat a woman, considering he has been married twice and has three children. He thinks he is a "ladies man" but as his mother I know the truth and I would not set him up with such a sweet girl. Then there is my Carlito my second to youngest, he is a very sweet, and very good looking. He is definitely a ladies' man, but only because he treats them with the respect a lady deserves. In the past 3 years I actually haven't seen him bring anyone around; he says that he is just too busy to be in a relationship. Carlitohas been married once, and however brief it may have been a beautiful daughter was born. Owning his own business he has employed most of his very close Army friends and some family that he is close with. If you are someone who he cares for he will cross over fire to protector help you. You wouldn't know that from the outside he has a rough exterior; he even has a street name "Ranger" so macho. Estefanía would be perfect for him; she would help crack that hard shell. Unfortunately he is on a "mission" for the government and I'm not sure when he will get back, but I have that feeling that goes to the back of my neck that those two would hit it off, and my feeling has never been wrong. If my Ricky finds out I'm trying to stick my nose in Carlito's business he will kill me, so for now I will keep it a secret just between Sophie and me. Another reason I think I'm right is that Sophie hates everyone in my family except Me Ricky and my Carlito, but now she is absolutely taken with Estefanía I know it's a sign.

**So if you haven't guessed it yes this is a Steph/Ranger story. SO did you think it was going to be his mom she met in the park? Hope you like it**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Steph POV**

When Bob and I got back to the house after we stopped at Pino's to grab some dinner, we sat on the couch to watch Ghostbusters again; I needed some comfort, something familiar in my daily routine. About halfway through the second movie my cell phone rang, looking at the caller ID I smiled.

"Hey Less"

"Hey Beautiful, I was just calling to see how you're doing with Joe leaving?" Les and I have gotten really close in the past year; he has really helped me in my Bounty Hunting, taking me under his wing, and teaching me new skills. I consider him the brother I never had, and probably the one person who knows everything about me; from my roller coaster relationship with Joe, to my one night with Ranger and the feelings I have for him. Having someone like that to rely on was great and because of that Lester has proven to be my true Best Friend. He makes me laugh all the time, not to mention makes me blush by all his inappropriate comments (which I secretly love because it make me feel desired).I know I call Ranger and Joe my Best Friends as well, and they are; just on a different level, with Lester its easy, fun and there is no complications. It's just nice.

"I'm fine"

"Really…What are you doing?" I can almost hear his smirk. I look down at myself in sweats and a tank top with spaghetti sauce stains, laying on the couch with Bob watching a movie I have seen like a million times.

"Um… exercising?" he laughs so hard I can see the phone rumble.

"Right and I am the Pope. I know you better than you know yourself. You are sitting on the couch in your P'J's, and probably on your third Ghostbusters movie while eating a pizza from Pino's.

"Wrong it was a meatball sub and I'm only on my second movie."

"I so know you" I roll my eyes.

"What do you want Les?" I said through clenched teeth making him laugh even harder.

"Well I thought you might want to come out tonight. Some of us guys are going to the club tonight. You could get dressed up for me, and if you're lucky I might take you back to my place when the night ends." He said making me roll my eyes for the second time in two minutes. What a charmer.

"Yeah right; in your dreams Playboy!"

"Yeah I know, but no harm in trying. Seriously though come out with us, it will be fun, and you can get out of the house.

"Not tonight Les, but thanks" he sighed.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at work right?"

"With my bells on"

"That's my girl." Then he hung up. I swear those men do not have any phone manners. What harm would it be to say Bye have night, or I know, See you later.

Going back to the movie, Bob and I got comfy on the couch again, closing my eyes I drifted off to sleep. I must have been almost sound asleep because when I heard a noise it made me jump up so fast that I just about fell off the couch. My Heart was going about a mile a minute, looking around I could see anything. I went to lie back down trying to get myself calm when I heard the shrill of my cell phone ringing.

"Hello" I croaked out.

"Hey Cupcake; did I wake you?" Looking at the clock it was 1:30 am.

"No I was awake" I tried to sound more awake.

"Right" he laughed. "Why didn't you answer the first time I called?" so that's what it was that woke me the first time.

"Um... I was walking Bob" trying to think quickly for my excuse.

"Well I just wanted to let you know we made it. Actually; I just pulled in."

"How was your trip?"

"Long, but the drive went smoothly, what did you do today?"

"I took Bob for a walk in the Park, and met this nice lady; her dog was attacked by geese and needed help." I told him the story of our eventful day.

"Only you Cupcake" he was hysterically laughing.

"Well I better let you go, I know you have lots to do."

"Yeah you're right, I'll call you tomorrow ok, miss you Cupcake."

"Miss you too Joe" and with that the call was disconnected

After the phone call I walked Bob around the yard for his nightly stroll, after we finished and we went up the stairs to hit the sack. For the first time since Joe and I moved in with each other it was just going to be Bob and I. Going to my P.J drawer I reached inside finding something, that wasn't there last night. Picking it up I found a navy TPD shirt, I brought it to my face still folded and inhaled; my lungs filled with his sent, a tear came to my eyes rolling down my cheek. Deciding I was going to wear it to bed I shook it out and a piece of paper fell to the floor. Picking it up I started to read it. Shocked couldn't even begin it cover what I was feeling from the letter I was reading. It started off telling me that he left this shirt for me because he loved the way it looked on me. He was grateful for every second we shared, and that he would always hold a special place for me in his heart. And the part that floored me the most was about Ranger, that part I had to read it twice.

_Cupcake; I know this is going to sound strange after all the awful things I've said about him but; I hope you and Ranger will actually pull your head's out of the sand and try a relationship. You two are like Fire and Ice; you balance each other out perfectly. Even though he has never come out and said it; I know he loves you. It's in his eyes Cupcake, I know he may be the master of a blank face but when he looks at you his eyes brighten. Most people wouldn't have seen it however; he was looking at the woman I loved with those eyes and I couldn't miss it. I was so consumed with jealously that I couldn't see you felt the same for him. He is the only other person besides me who could protect you, well beside all his men I know they love you too, but I know it's out of friendship and for that I am grateful. You being who you are and having the "Burg" to look down on you I'm so happy that you have people you can count on who won't bring you down. Ranger is a very dependable man and I know he will be devoted to you unlike the DICK! Put your heart out there again Cupcake, don't be afraid, because I really think this is a chance worth taking. I will always love you Stephanie you're my Best Friend; I will never regret what we shared._

_Love Always,_

_Joe_

Once I had finished with the letter, I really didn't know what to think. How could he possible think Ranger loved me? Ranger doesn't love me; he only loves the thought of sleeping with me. I mean come on he's even said it "my love comes with a condom not a ring" blah, blah, blah. I always hoped there was a possibility but, there's not; I knew that I could never love anyone but Ranger however; he could not or would not return those feelings. Trying to shake all thoughts of Ranger, I slipped on Joe's shirt and got into bed. Curling up on my side I felt Bob jump up to join me. I sighed in contentment to have a bed partner and quickly fell asleep in exhaustion from such an emotional day.

Getting up the next morning for work was quiet event; there was no one to fight over the bathroom with, no one besides Bob to share breakfast with and it was lonely. I got dressed in my usual Rangman apparel, of black cargos, a black collard shirt with the Rangeman logo and a pair of black sneakers. I decided to skip my usual breakfast of cereal, for the trip to Tasty Pastry for donuts. I grabbed Bob's leash and we went for our normal walk around the block twice. Bob did his business about four times, which could have filled up a garbage bag, but I was able to fit it into a grocery bag. Talk about full. Walking back to the house I was in a hurry for two reasons; I wanted breakfast and this bag of crap was disgusting. I cut through the yard and was getting close to the stairs; when my foot slipped from under me due to a big pile of something my foot, causing me to fall flat on my ass. Looking down my nose was assaulted by a horrendous smell, after closer examination I realized it was dog shit, and just not a regular pile, it was from a big Doggie with a very upset stomach. Fuck can't I catch a damn break. Taking off my shoes and leaving them on the porch, I made my way upstairs careful not to touch anything; I knew that I had fallen on more because my shirt was sticking to me. Running upstairs for a quick shower; I quickly went through my morning routine again. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black boyfriend shirt, that Ella had recently added to my Rangeman collection and a pair of black slip on vans. Heading back down stairs I grabbed Bob a dog biscuit, kissed his nose giving him his treat. I stopped by the fridge grabbed a grape and put it in Rex's cage and blew them both a kiss and headed for the door.

Looking at my watch once I got in the car I figured I'd better grab extra donuts for the guys; I was going to be late. After my stop at Tasty Pastry I pulled into the garage and flashed my lights. Just because Ranger's "in the wind" it doesn't mean Ranger wants us to bring in contraband snacks to the office. The Merry Men and I came up with a little signal for when I brought goodies to work, letting whoever was in the control room know I was bringing a treat and to scramble the camera, Hector would later edit the clip replacing it with pre recorded feed.

Once I get in the elevator I braced myself for the bombarding of Merry Men. You would think I was offering them a million dollars the way they would swarm me when I bring in donuts. When the Elevator dinged the moment I exited I was assaulted by many, many hands and a course of "Thanks Bomber". After so many times of this happening and I was left with an empty box of donuts without me getting any, I learned to stash an extra bag in my big Coach purse, and once they head back to their desk licking their fingers, I would go to my desk to enjoy my Boston Creams. Only four of the men have caught on to my little trick so I would get everyone's favorite and one by one they would come to my desk; Hector liked the blueberry glazed, Bobby likes the Cinnamon Apple, Lester likes the gazed filled Raspberry, and Tank liked the Chocolate iced with sprinkles; yes the Big Man likes his sprinkles. Today was no different as soon as I sat at my desk they all showed up; today however was a little different Lester, Bobby and Tank stayed and pulled up a chair. I guess they wanted to talk, putting a big smile on my face I turn to them.

"What's up guys?'

"Just wanted to see how you're doing Bombshell?" Tank asked.

"I'm good why?" I said playing dumb.

"We know Joe left" he replied while I shot Lester a dirty look, he looked away guilty. "We just wanted to see if you're ok. "

"Seriously guys I'm fine. Even though Joe and I were living together, we were just friends in the end. I love him; I always will but just as a friend nothing else" I added before they could ask. "And before you ask; yes I am staying at his house, I'm renting to save money and it's safer."

"So you and Morelli weren't sleeping together?' Bobby asked. Rolling my eyes I replied.

"I didn't say that" I shrugged. "I figured we might as well enjoy each other's company before he left, it's not like I had any other offers in a while." I looked around at each of them giving them a smile. "I figured I'll become a nun now; who wants to date the laughing stock of Trenton?" by the time I finished their eyes were darkened with anger.

"Bombshell I know for a fact, that there is a long, long list of men who would love to date you; but if that line was ever crossed we would all be shipped to a third world country." Tank said.

"But if you're interested?" Lester said wiggling his eyebrows "I'm more than willing to help you out with that nun thing; you would be well worth the trip!" He laughed with his beautiful green eyes sparkling. I saw something in them that told me he wasn't joking, which made me swallow hard. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement, it was too fast to see what it was or where it came from, but in the next moment Les was holding the back of his head.

"Ouch that hurt man!" Tank and Bobby were both laughing.

"Thanks for the offer Les, but I'm good, and for the last time, I really am fine. I'm ready for a change wherever that might take me."

"Ok Steph, but I just wanted to let you know we're all here for you if you need us." Tank said standing up and pulling me with him for a big hug.

"I know Big Guy" I kissed his cheek, making him blush under his dark skin, and then he turned to go into his office.

Bobby then got up also giving me a hug "Anything you need Bomber you better call me." He tugged at one of my curls and turned to leave. That just left Lester and I, he pulled his seat closer to me and took my hand pulling me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me.

"You would tell me if you needed something right?'

"Yeah I would" I put my head on his chest; just enjoying the comfort of a friend. He kissed the top of my head.

"You really would be worth it, but I couldn't lose you as a friend, that's much more important."

"Thanks Les; I feel the same way" I said looking into his eyes. He gave me his sexy smile, and kissed my forehead. We both stood up and he turned and left like the others, returning to work.

After I finished two searches that were in my In Box, it was time for lunch so I went into the break room where Cal, Woody, Vince and Ram were all sitting around the table laughing, so I went over and joined them. Cal started to tell us about his blind date his Grandma set him up on the night before. The date turned out to be a huge disaster; nothing went right, but when he got to the point where she had the walking farts, I was in the process of taking a big gulp of my soda and I ended up chocking on it from the shock of the situation, causing it to erupt out of my mouth all over my lap. After catching my breath, and apologizing to the guys for spitting on them, I knew I had to go somewhere I haven't been in months. Groaning inwardly I went to the elevator took out my key fob and hit seven, I knew he wasn't in there but I still had butterflies in my stomach. I knew I should still have clothes in his apartment, unless Ranger tossed them all out. Sending up a quick prayer that the clothes were there, I walked into his apartment. As soon as the door closed I was assaulted with memories, it was like a knife plunging straight to my heart. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and walked towards his bedroom. Walking in I kept my eyes on the closet, I figured if the less I saw the less I would miss, Right? Wrong it still sucked. Once I got to the closet I turned on the light and I was in a sea of black. Closing my eyes I inhaled his sent and a sharp pain pierced my heart. Ouch ok that hurt, but not too bad it was bearable. Opening my eyes I turned to "my side" of the closet. "Please by here, Please be here" I chanted to myself. What I found surprised me, not only were my clothes there; but there were a few more shirts and pants. Walking over I found a note stuck to one of the shirts, written in Rangers script.

Babe

I had Ella purchase a few new uniforms for you.

Be safe; if you need anything call Tank

R

I let out a sigh after I read it. No matter what is going on between us; he is always worried about my safety, if he knew how much more this made me love him; he would probably stop doing all those small favors. Grabbing a new pair of dark stone washed skinny jeans, and a new Rangeman thin button down shirt (of course it's black) I walked out of the closet to the bedroom so I could change. Smiling inside when I put on the new clothes, because they fit so well and looked great on me. Ranger well Ella always knew my size and taste. Once my shoes were back on I went to the bathroom to fix my hair, on the bar I spotted a bottle of Bulgari. Great just what I need my one vise that I try to keep out of my reach because it's my portable orgasm; I debated for what seemed like a year to grab it, having an internal battle with Good Stephanie vs. Bad Stephanie, smell it don't smell it, of course Bad Stephanie wins, I grabbed the bottle and opened it inhaling the sent until my lungs were full of the magnificent aroma. As soon as I let that breath out and take a second; my mind was assaulted with memories of Ranger, every kiss, every touch, every Ranger smirk, and every "Babe" he ever said. Over and over again it flashed before my eyes making my knees weak, and I had to grip the counter to keep myself standing "OH God" I said out loud, capping the bottle, I put it back and headed for the bedroom again to grab my clothes and get out of his apartment as fast as possible. Getting to the bed I quickly picked up the clothes and turn to leave, but as I did I spotted a new picture on his nightstand. I walked over for a better look and found that it was a picture of Ranger and me at the Rangeman Employee Party last year at Point Pleasant. I didn't know this picture was taken but I remember the moment like it was yesterday. Ranger had purchased a Beach House for a week for everyone at Trenton Rangeman. The men were taking intervals of four days off so they could enjoy the time to relax. Ranger and I were the only exception; we had off the whole week. This picture was taken the first night we were there, we were by the fire sitting on a bench my legs were around his waist, and we were kissing. He had right hand under my chin with his fingers spread; his thumb was caressing my cheek. I had my hands on his chest leaning into him. Nothing more happened that night let alone the rest of that weekend but heavy kissing, we all had an amazing time, and lots of shared memories. Why would he have this picture, why would he display something that he had no feelings for? Everything this man did always confused me. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I turned towards the door trying to forget I ever saw that picture. The only place I could clear my head was the Park; hopefully Maria would be there.


	5. Chapter 5

After I stopped off at home to change shirt and to get Bob we headed for the park. Once their' we walked around the park twice. The weather was getting warmer and the days longer.

Why Ranger would have a picture of us, I had no clue, what I did know was that he had me so confused that I just wanted to scream. Going to the park I knew was the best place for me to sort those feelings out. Ranger has always been my rock, my support system, well he's pretty much been everything I needed but my significant other, the one thing I needed him to be.

Could I follow Joe's advice and initiate a relationship with Ranger? Maybe however; would Ranger even be willing too? That answer I knew before I even asked myself; NO he was not. I understand he lives a dangerous life. I have known this from day one, however being in a relationship or not I would always care whether or not he made it back from a mission, or from a takedown; it wouldn't hurt any less if we were in a relationship or not because I care for and about him.

Could I continue with the only thing he was willing to give me; a friendship? Yes I could; no matter what kind of emotional or even physical pain I endure with the battle to keep him in my life, I knew at this moment that I was not giving up my friendship with him.

Still thinking about things; trying to work them out I continued to walk Bob around the pond; enjoying the weather. I heard someone approach so I turned to see who was behind me. In front of me was Maria and Sophie, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Good Afternoon Estefania may we join you?" Maria's kind chocolate eyes twinkled.

"That would be great." I smiled; and motioned with my hand for them to join us. We proceeded in a nice leisurely pace around the water.

"How was your day?" Maria asked. Thinking for a few seconds I responded.

" Interesting" I paused for a few second to think about what my next step should be in establishing this Friendship. Everything about my day revolved around Ranger, and I know how much he likes his privacy. Plus I wanted to have a friendship that was outside the Burg and also Rangeman,

I wanted a friendship that was based on respect, I wasn't lying I was just omitting to protect people I care about. So that in mind I kept Ranger' name out of it sticking with "Batman" and my friends at work I would just call them the guys. I know this sounded a little extreme, but I cared deeply for everyone at Rangeman, and a new friendship would not cost me the loss of great friends.

Maria looked at me waiting for me to continue

"Well today I found out that my coworkers care about me; and more than just out of duty but out of actual friendship and respect of that friendship. I'm not really use to that, but it warms my heart to know people care about me like that. When Joe lost I thought I was going to lose my Safe Haven, so I clung to him and the situation for as long as I could. He was someone I could trust in and confides too, I just knew once he left I would never have that again however; today showed me otherwise. It's a great feeling."

"That's wonderful, is one of these friends you Batman?

"Oh no; but not far from it, their like the "Super Friends". They're all so close; I would say they were more like brothers than employees."

"So you work for this Batman? She asked while pulling her eyes together as if she was in deep thought.

"Yes I do."

"What do you do for his company?"

I hesitated just briefly; I didn't want to lie to her, but I also didn't want to betray Rangers trust in me. For that matter I didn't want her to know I was the "Bombshell Bounty Hunter" that part of my life may be a good ice breaker however; it just so embarrassing. Don't get me wrong I really do love being a Bounty Hunter but, the situations I have gotten myself into are just to amazing to admit to being part of.

"I do research work for his company"

Her eyes get big when I tell her this and an even bigger smile forms on her face. I can tell she was about to ask more questions; she had a gleam in her eye telling me I just said something really liked hearing.

Suddenly we heard barking coming from Sophie, looking at her she was frozen in her spot, and Bob has put himself in front of her his teeth are showing and his nose is twitching; deep in his throat you can hear a warning rumble.

Looking around we find not even 10 feet to our right we see the cause of the commotion. The _Geese_; Uh-Oh not good, they have spotted us and in seconds they stick out their chests, raise their wings, point their heads at us and start to run full speed like a freight train.

There is a deep sound that is so loud it has the geese squawking and hissing while digging their feet in the dirt to stop their forward momentum. One more loud noise has them retreating within seconds. Looking down at Bob and he is in a crouched position and his fur is standing on end, ready to pounce.

"Oh you're such a good doggie" Maria walks over to Bob reaches in her pocket and pulls out a Milk Bone for him. "Estefania he is such a good boy, a true protector. You're lucky to have him."

"Yeah I am; but he will be leaving me too" Maria gives me a questioning look so I continue. "See he's Joe's dog, where he moved they wouldn't let him have a pet. It was such a fast search that in order to not live out of a nasty hotel he took it. So I offered to keep Bob until he found something else."

I know that once that happens I will no longer have a companion other than Rex. Don't get me wrong I love Rex very much; but I get no physical comfort from him. He is a wonderful listener, but a person or body to cuddle not so much.

"Oh dear; I'm so sorry" she said while grabbing my hand and squeezing it. By that simple move I knew i found a friend in her. Squeezing back I replied.

"Thank you"

"You're very welcome"

For the next six months Maria and I continued to meet each other once a week in the Park. She has become my confidant, my supporter, almost like a second mom...well better; she never criticizes and always listens to my issues without judgment, offering advice and never once making me feel like a failure.

In that time; I never once broke Rangers trust in me with his privacy. I kept with calling him Batman. She has given great advice saying life is always has the same question "love em or leave em", but never once pressuring me to move on, saying "the heart knows what it once and when you're ready you'll either make things work or move on".

I do have this feeling she would like to set me up with one of her son's. She has two one is Giovani and the other is Carlito. Seems to me she talks more about Carlito tough; I know he owns his own business but travels a lot. As much as it would be nice to be involved with someone whose mother actually likes me I just couldn't risk our friendship.

I have found that Maria is a very private person as well. So most of our conversations centered on day to day activities. Maria's full name is Maria Gonzalez she has been married for forty-five years to her soul mate; Ricky. Along with her two sons she has four Daughters, Carmen, Adriana, Alex, and Celia. She has ten grandchildren she adores.

Since we have established our friendship, I have told no one; not anyone from Rangeman or the Bonds office. I needed something away from my everyday turmoil of the Burg drama. For once I feel like I am actually living my life.

Joe picked up Bob about a month ago; we spent the weekend together just catching up. Nothing happened we stayed in separate rooms. He has been dating; but nothing serious, I was happy for him and I let him know that. It seems that everyone is moving on but me' and it really sucked.

The week following Bob leaving was the worst. He had become a very big part of my life and I missed him so much. I cried and moped all week; Maria would beg me to cheer up but it just hurt so much. Everyone seems to leave me; what is it with me that I can't keep the people I love, they always leave, or cheat. Maria was a saint she got me through another rough patch; I don't know what I would have done without her.

Today we were at the Park doing our weekly walk with Sophie; we were walking to our cars when she asked.

"Have you thought anymore about coming Saturday? I know you won't know anyone there, but I would love for you to meet my family. They have heard so much about you, but have never seen you they think I have made you up." she chuckled and rolled her eyes. "They really can't wait to meet you, or joke me for having an imaginary friend."

"Really?" I was shocked that her family was interested in getting to know me

"Yes really" she laughs again, "besides you only turn sixty-four once; and you have become a big part of my life, I cherish our relationship and consider you another daughter. Please come?" By the time she finishes I have a huge smile on my face.

"Of course I'll come; I can't wait to meet your family either. It's at the Banquet Hall at Newark right?"

"Yes, at 8:00 pm tomorrow night. I'm so glad you're going to be there. I must warn you though; my family loves to dance, by the end of the night you will probably have blisters on your feet."

"I can't wait!" I replied back; and I really couldn't. No one knows this about me but Lester, I love to dance Salsa. I took classes when I was in college. I loved it so much I went clubbing a lot back then, and I was pretty good.

I gave Maria a hug and kiss goodbye and got in my car. Once I pulled away I called Mr. Alexander and made an appointment for tomorrow afternoon at 1:00 pm. I had the perfect outfit from my dancing days, the only thing I needed was a perfect gift for Maria.

***Ranger's POV***

It's been about two weeks since I've been back from my mission. It was long, tiring and a complete Cluster Fuck. Wrong leads from bad Intel, other agents were shot, and severely wounded, but to top it off we ran out of water by the last two days.

My only saving grace was my IPod Touch, and charger that ran off of solar. I found it three months into my mission; it was in a pair of socks with a note that simply said, Enjoy Ella and Hector. I had no idea it was in my bag, but it was a welcomed surprise. Thrilled for a little distraction I had turned it on to listen to Bach and drown out the silence of the night.

Looking through the programs to occupy the time I found that I had options for pictures going to it I was surprised at what I found. On the screen was my balance in the world; flipping through I found hundreds of pictures of my Babe, with her beautiful blue eyes, beautiful smile, and sexy hair.

Seeing her made my heart race. I thought back to the day that I told her I didn't want a relationship with her. That was the worst day of my life, because with every fiber of my being I love her and desperately wanted nothing but that.

Everything about her I love, the way her nose wrinkles when she laughs, the way her eyes rolled when she was making a point, the way she was so passionate about her food, (just thinking of the way she moaned when she was eating had me adjusting my pants), but the reason I fell in love with her was because she can look at a bunch of men who look like a bunch of prison thugs, and treat them as equals. She has every one of my men wrapped around her little finger including myself and she doesn't even know it.

However; no matter how much I was in love her; I just couldn't risk her safety by being selfish, so I had to push her away and back to Morelli. He's a good man and he loves her; problem is he could never love her as much as I do.

Torturing me further I had found some videos, which only made my heart hurt worse; hearing her laugh and say my name made it felt like my heart was running a marathon without doing the proper preparation; broken beyond repair.

Thinking back to the one and only night we shared together, I had told her that I would ruin her for all other men, but the fact was it turned out to be the total opposite. I can't even look at other women without thinking of Steph, she is all I want but unfortunately can never have.

I had spent hours that first night just going through every picture and video of her. After that it was the first thing of the day I looked at, and the last thing of the night I looked at.

I was now in my hotel room, in Washington D.C on the last night of my debriefing; tomorrow I was headed home. My first stop would usually be to my Babes apartment, watching her sleep always centered me, she could make the world right again however, that's no longer possible. I had promised to respect her, and sneaking into her house was crossing that boundary. Not to mention her house is now shared with Morelli.

It's been almost a year since I've been gone; you start to lose time when you're gone because it all starts to run together; you don't know 2 hours from two days. After a year of being gone Steph is probably married and even worse with my luck pregnant with Morellis broad.

Since I've been gone I have been in contact with Tank; he hasn't said anything about her, but I wouldn't expect him to. Tank is trustworthy, dependable, and better yet can follow an order; plus I knew he would respect my wishes and keep everything about her to himself unless it was life and death. I still wanted him to keep track of her, keep her working at Rangeman and most important make sure she was safe; if she wasn't I would probably kill him.

When I get home tomorrow it will also be my mother's birthday. I miss her just almost as much as I miss Steph, so the party will be a welcomed distraction. Turning in for the night I grabbed my life saver for the last five months; got into bed, and cut the lamp off.

I turned on my IPod and scrolled to my playlist turned on Paramore's The Only Exception, because it reminded me so much of Steph, and then went to my favorite picture of her, knowing this is the closet I can ever get to holding her.

The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was my Babes beautiful blue eyes sparkling back at me and for tonight I could imagine everything was right in the world.

Late morning the next day; I was getting off the plane, and to my surprise I was actually feeling a little nervous, yes the Bad Ass Manoso is nervous. On the plane ride home I repeated a mantra; leave her be, let her stay happy.

I needed to face the fact that Steph had moved on, and stop living in the past, start living in the now. I knew I would always love her, and no one could ever be her; but I needed to release a little pressure and no longer by my own.

Ever since that damn DeChooch deal about 2yrs ago, I have been nothing but confused. The outcome of that night was a mess however, the night itself was unforgettable.

Since that night I have not been intimate with anyone again; believe me I've tried, oh have I tried; but once we get started I have to stop because they are not Steph. They smell different, feel different, move different and sound different. I'm cursed.

I'm hoping that if I could just follow through on this plan to get over her; so that I can get her out of my system once and for all, and stop pining over something I can't have. I can't be selfish enough and risk her life; I have too many enemies that would get even by harming her.

Getting off the plane was an easy affair, there were not a lot of people that were traveling, and I was able to get to my luggage terminal easily, after finding my duffel I walked towards the exit and I spotted a very familiar person.

"Yo," I said walking over.

"Bossman glad your back," Tank said falling in step with me towards the exit.

"Thanks" once outside I saw Lester leaning against the SUV waiting for us; with a small nod of my head to acknowledge his presence we all got into the waiting vehicle. Tank was driving, Lester in the back, and me in the passenger seat.

As soon as we take off I start to talk.

"Report" it wasn't really a question more of a demand.

"All FTA's have been picked up, even the high bonds. No security issues" Tank responds.

"Tia's party is tonight I had Ella press your outfit" Lester informed me.

"Good that saves on time" I turned my head and looked out the window so that when I asked my next question they couldn't see that it went much deep than just normal procedure. "How is everyone?"

"Everyone.." he paused, and I could feel his gaze burning into the back of my head, I knew he could tell I was asking for much more, but that I refuse to say it, he continued "is fine".

"Good; are you boys going as well tonight?" I quickly asked to change the subject

They both laughed, "Ranger if we didn't go your mom would kill us!" Lester said from the back. "Besides it's been a while since I've seen our family; and I'm in the mood to dance and steal one of our cousin's ladies." I had turned to see the excitement in his face and watched him wiggle his eyebrows.

I couldn't help but laugh at his words; shaking my head I to chuckle silently I was probably the only cousin left who still liked him. We Manoso'/Santos' are a big family, and Lester being the ladies man he thinks he is, (well all right I have to give it to him, I have never seen him be turned down) has managed to take a women from every cousin we have, but me. I really don't think he would; we are just too close, but if he ever tried to be with Steph I would enjoy killing him slowly.

I was deep in thought, that I didn't realize we had turned down a different road, confused I looked back and saw the detour sign. I looked over at Tank and raised my eyebrow in a silent question.

"Water break on Main and this is the fast way back to Rangeman." He said and looked back in the mirror giving Lester a knowing look. Just when I was about to ask what was going on; the house that I have spent many nights doing surveillance on started to came to view.

Great just what I needed, a bird's eye view of my painful future; sending up a silent prayer that her car would not be there so early in the morning, because that would mean she wasn't living there; I held my breath the closer we got, my palms started to sweat and my head was pounding. Fuck; what this women does to me, and she isn't even near me. Then I saw it her Jeep Cherokee, parked in her overnight spot, I gritted my teeth clenching my fists. GOD I HATE HIM! HE HAS MY LIFE! SHE SHOULD BE MINE! FUCK MORELLI!

"Ranger" I heard Tanks voice brings me out of myself loathing.

"WHAT!" I snapped

"Man, she..." I cut him off

"I don't care it's her life she can do whatever the hell she wants." I forcefully said between clenched teeth

"But..." Lester also tried but only gets cut off as well.

"Listen; I told you I don't care and that's final. Don't bring it up unless it's life and death nothing else. Got it?"

"Got it' they both said at the same time, while they both shook their heads. I heard Lester mumble from the back and I thought I caught part of '_Dumb Ass_"however; I chose to ignore it.

The rest of the ride was quiet; which was great because I was able to continue with my self loathing in silence. I couldn't blame or take my anger out on anyone but myself, not my Men, not my Babe, not even Morelli this was all my fault and I just had to deal with the repercussions.

Once we pulled into the garage, I let out breath I didn't realize I was holding. Home; that was just the place I needed, however I knew once I walked into my apartment; I would be assaulted with nothing but memories of Steph. Fuck Manoso quit being suck a pussy and STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!

We all got in the elevator going to five so Tank and Lester could continue with work; I was going up to seven, and sleeping until it was time to get ready for tonight; when Tank asked.

"Bringing anyone tonight?" I had actually thought a little bit about this on the plan ride home. My childhood friend growing up was Clarissa, and she is still one of my closest friends, I don't get to see much of her, and I needed one more night of being around friends and family to help build up my Babe barriers.

"Yeah I thought I'd call Clary and see if she wants to go, it's been a while since I've seen her, and I think she would love to see everyone, how about you?" He shook his head.

"No going solo" I then looked at Lester.

"I have someone in mind" he responded with a mischievous smile. Once the door's of the elevator opened both were a little faster to exit the elevator then usual; their quick retreat was probably due to the topic of Clary, I called out.

"We're all riding together tonight right?" I knew the guys really didn't care for Clary, and felt uncomfortable around her, even though they have never once expressed their concerns to me, I just knew there is something forced about their respect for her; just call it my own form of Steph's Spidey Sences. They stop in their tracks and look at each both expressing a deep sigh.

"Sure" they said together.

"Good see you at 5:30 tonight, I'm off line until then" I called out as the doors closed. Walking into my apartment on seven, I let out a sigh of contentment; I love being home the only thing that would make it better was for Steph to be waiting here or walking in with me. I would never ask her to be Suzie Homemaker, I only want to be near her, and watch her spread her wings and fly. If anyone was to actually know the real me, my reputation of Bad Ass Manos would go straight down the drain.

Shit I just can't get my Babe out my head. Thinking fast I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contacts, until I found the one I was looking for. While the phone was ringing I took the time to reflect on the person I was hoping would pick up her phone.

Clarissa and I have known each other since we were in diapers. Our mothers were close friends, so we were forced to spend almost every day together. We continued to spend time together until we were teenagers and I got in all that trouble boosting cars. I was sent to Miami, and we lost contact with each other for a few years.

We reconnected when I moved back to Trenton when I was twenty-one. Other than Tank, Lester, Bobby, and of course Steph she is probably the only other person I would call my closest friend.

She has meet all the guys, and I would say the feeling is mutual in a lack of friendship shared between them. Whenever we are all together the easy calm environment is a forced aggravation, so I try to separate my time between them.

Clarissa and Steph have never met; no matter how many times I try to set it up, the situation of them meeting has never been brought up. Actually I have never mentioned the existence of either one to the other. Not that I think either would mind. Steph loves everyone and, when I'm with Clarissa we are usually just spend the time catching up, however what worry do I have now that Steph is only just a friend that I work with, and I will respect her boundaries so we have no possibility of a future togeher.

"Hello this is Clarissa speaking how may I help you?"

"Hola Isa, how are you."

"Oh Ric!" I cringed at her scream and the fact that she calls me Ric, I really hate that name. "You made it home. Are you ok, you're not hurt?" She was rambling so fast it made me laugh.

"Yes Isa I'm home and I'm fine, how are you?"

"Oh I'm great; I've missed you so much"

"What no one to make fun of?"

"Oh you're so silly" she giggled. "I have been so board, but that's normal when you're away."

"Well not tonight"

"Really?"

"Yes really, I was hoping you would want to go out with me tonight?"

"YES!" She screeched so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "We could go to Dinner and a Movie, or I could cook for you, and we could hang out at my place, or we could…"

I cut her off.

Remember it's my mom's birthday tonight?"

"Oh… Yeah" I noticed that her excitement had dropped. "I forgot; it's been so busy at work, what time is it again?"

"It's at 8:00pm we were going to leave here at 5:30pm, to pick you up since it takes an hour to get to your house and back in time."

"We?" she sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, Tank, Lester, and I" it's silent for a few seconds.

"Oh…Ok…well how about this?" she started to perk up. "So they don't have to rush and ride all that long just to get me, why don't you pick me up without them and then we could pick them up on our way there? We could catch up?"

"That would be an extra forty-five minutes out of the way"

"They could drive themselves" she said quietly. She was acting so strange today; I wonder what was going on? I was starting to get a little irritated.

"Or you could drive yourself and meet us there, but if you don't want to go that's fine too."

"NO!" she all but screamed. "No that's fine I mean I totally think that's a great idea." She said in a calmer voice.

"Ok great pick you up at 6:30" I disconnected before she could say anything else.

Man she was acting weird, I would say that she was almost pissed that the guys were coming; even though I knew that she wasn't all that fond of them, she has never once been rude to them or talked bad about them. Trying to erase that whole experience I walked over to my bed, plopped on my belly fully closed and was asleep in a matter of minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

I cant take credit that honor goes to JE

***Steph's POV***

Waking up Saturday morning I felt a sense of contentment, a feeling of peace that I haven't felt in a really long time, which was strange because l was absolutely all alone.

Getting out of bed I headed to the bathroom to get started with my busy day. I jumped in the shower washed my hair, shaved everywhere that needed to be shaved, and after I pulled on some comfy clothes brushed my mop of hair, and headed downstairs.

I fixed a bowl of Frosted Flakes, I mean it's the breakfast of champions and not to mention "They're Gr-r-eat" mental eye roll; I swear I'm losing my mind. Finishing up breakfast I looked up at the clock, 12:30pm; _SHIT_ I had 30 min to get to Mr. Alexander's.

I ran to the fridge grabbed a grape and a raisin, put them in Rex's cage, ran to the door sliding on my flip flops and blew a kiss from the door. "Be a good boy Rex, mommy loves you."

Getting into my Jeep Cherokee, I high tailed it to the mall and managed to make it just in time. Sitting in the chair I asked him to give me a nice up-do. Closing my eyes I relished in the quietness of the shop.

When he finished I looked in the mirror and was not disappointed. He had my hair in a loose up sweep twist with a few loose curls around my face. It was beautiful; I absolutely loved it.

I have been keeping up on my tan, so I had a nice golden color in the middle of October that will look great with my outfit. Leaving the salon I headed over to Hallmark to look for Maria's gift; I had an idea of what I was looking for, but I just needed to find it.

On my way to the store my phone rang, looking at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey Handsome"

"Hey Beautiful where're you at?" Lester asked.

"I'm at the mall; Why?"

"Perfect why don't you buy a hot little dress for yourself and come out with me tonight?" I could hear his smile from his end of line. Pervert

"I can't, I have plans"

"Oh really, you got a hot date?" he laughed.

"Don't I wish, but really I have plans to go to a friend's party tonight."

"Anyone I know, is she hot?" I laugh thinking about his question.

"No one you know, and yes she is very attractive" just not your age I added to myself.

"Really is she available?"

"No Lester she is not available she is happily married" sheesh this guy is so not right.

"Oh well her loss."

"Right... So why the call?"

"Oh yeah; well I have this family thing tonight, and I wanted to come with the hottest woman I know."

Hmm a family thing would mean that Rangers family would be there, and I have always been so curious about them; but as tempting as it sounded, I could never leave Maria hanging like that.

"Sorry Lester, I can't let my friend down." I responded and heard him sigh.

"Yeah I know Beautiful; I wanted you there to push away this one girl who grates on my nerves, I was planning for you to stir the pot, but you are just too nice; that's one of the reasons I love you so much. Listen I got to go let's do lunch tomorrow, just you and me we never get to hang just the two of us anymore?"

"That you be great how about Pino's at noon?"

"Looking forward to it Beautiful, plus I need to tell you something." He sounded cryptic.

"O...k, and Lester don't let this girl get to you, I'm sure she's a real bitch if you don't like her, who wouldn't love you?" mental eye roll like needed any more excuse to swell that already huge head.

"No kidding right, I mean look at me" we laughed together for a little bit until he gets serious. "It's not like that though; I have never been interested in her like that, she's just... I don't even know… weird, she is almost jealous of the relationship I have with...mutual friends. It's kind of like we are in the way. I could just be imaging all this but I just can't shake the feeling.

"Just ignore her" I suggested I was actually starting to get a little worried for him this side of Lester never comes out."

"Yeah right she's riding with us." He moaned

"Sorry Les, I'd be there if I could"

"I know Beautiful, have fun tonight. I'll see you tomorrow" and he disconnected, such wonderful phone manners. This girl must be a real _Bitch,_ I have never seen Lester not like anyone, especially a women.

Walking to the store I finally find what I'm looking for; it was a "Healing Grace" Willow Tree figurine, meaning "May a quiet grace bring you strength", I thought since she has been there to help heal all my insecurities of being unwanted and unloved it would be perfect. I also purchased the "Guardian" Willow Tree figurine meaning "Love and Protect Thee, Forever" I felt those two simple yet beautiful figurines explained it all.

I had a silver picture frame that I previously purchased to finish up her gifts; it held a 5x7 picture of Maria, Sophie, Bob and I on the last day before Bob left. On the top of the frame is a cute doggie popping his head out from behind the frame, on the top and side were paw prints, and on the bottom was engraved with "To New Beginning and New Friends", on the back in script was engraved "With love, Estefania and Bob". I just hoped she will like it.

As I walked into the house the only noise I heard was Rex running on his wheel; most people are annoyed with the noise, but I love it. I find it comforting and it warms my heart to know my one true companion is still with me. On my way through the house I drop in a French fry from McDonalds into his cage and headed upstairs to change.

Going straight to my closet, I pulled out the perfect outfit for tonight; a vintage white renaissance skirt that fell to my ankle with flowing fabric. There were six diagonal lace slits around the skirt about ¼ in width apart from my hip to my calf, it had embroidered white rose throughout the skirt it was extraordinary.

Pairing it with a Ulysses butterfly (which is just a shade lighter than my eyes) Wesc Amandea light weight top. It fell off the shoulders with feminine blousy sleeves. When I dress up I like to dress up completely including my bra and panties I want to look sexy everywhere, So I picked out at cute light lace boy cute panties and a matching strapless bra.

Putting on my "udder's" I went to my IPod and turned on a little music to get in the mood. I chose a song by "_Shakira_" called" _Loca_" and right there in my bedroom floor I started to dance salsa by myself. I haven't danced in so long but it was like riding a bike, and it felt so good.

I was so engrossed in the joy of dancing I had no recollection of my surroundings and by the time I was finished I looked at the clock and realized an hour had passed, well _Shit…_ time flies when you're having fun.

Breathing hard I went to the mirror and thanked God my hair still looked good, but when I looked at my body I was nothing but glistening sweat, great there are only three good reasons for sweating while still looking attractive, Sex with someone other yourself/toy I mean where's the fun in that, exercise, and dancing; again with someone not yourself, especially when you're about to go out to meet new people._ SHIT_!

What am I going to do; I couldn't take a shower because I would ruin my hair. Think Steph you can't go out like this, no one would want to dance with a skinny white girl who stinks, _great just great_. Running to the bathroom I looked for some perfume; I was thinking that I could mask the smell and just use lots of deodorant, but that wouldn't work because I would still have that chalky residue left over from sweating.

I was about to leave the bathroom when I saw out of the corner of my eye the "for accident" wipes Joe left me. _Yes_thank you Lord he really must love me tonight, mental note go to church more often. Running over to the wipes I tore them open and was assaulted by the scent of Cucumber Melon, oohh… that smells good, I pulled one out at a time and gave myself a huggies bath.

After getting every spot I could think of, I finished getting dressed and sprayed a little of my favorite perfume on; it's called "Diesel Fuel For Life" which was actually a gift from Diesel he said "if you wont let me in you at least I could be on you" egotistical swine; but I really do love that perfume.

Once I was dressed and smelt nice I went to the bathroom to work on my makeup. I choose to go with the soft natural look with pink shimmering lipstick, and a few swipes of mascara. I had just walked out of the bathroom thinking I was done; when I started to get a little nervous, I went right back into the bathroom and applied some more mascara; _a woman could always use more courage. _Who would have thought that a little bit of bat guano could calm my nerves, talk about "bat"ting your eyes, I mean that is seriously gross, actually choosing to put bat poop on my eyes every day to feel a little braver, but you won't find this Plum giving it up; no Sir Ree Bob; not me.

Walking out the door all my nervousness was gone. I really hope tonight goes well, and Maria's family likes me, and you never know I could meet a really hot guy and get me a date; anything's possible. _Right_?

***Ranger's POV***

I was still deep in sleep when I heard a knocking at my door. I was half tempted to shoot whoever decided to wake me up, do they understand the meaning of OFF LINE, FUCK, I'm so sending someone to the mats tomorrow morning.

The banging continued "FUCK I'M COMING!" I yelled while I through on some sweats and proceeded to the door. Once there I through open the door yelling before I even turned the handle.

"Damn guys; I just got home, can't you leave me the hell... I froze right there because in front of me was the most beautiful woman in the world; she had sun kissed skin, long legs, perfect curves, a slight curve to her lips suppressing a smile, a delicate nose, curly brown hair pulled up into a complicated twist, and the most gorgeous blue eyes.

"Alone? Would you like for me to leave you alone Ranger?" my Babe said with an amazing smile the spread across her face. She was wearing one of my shirts that hung to her thighs and a pair of red FMP's. Her hair had a few loose curls around her face and she looked beautiful. I stood stunned that she was here at my door, my heart started to race and my cock pulsed and grew with need just from the sight of her.

"Not from you Babe. What are you doing here?" _Because you are in serious trouble if you are, God I wanted her_. I took a step towards her looking around for anyone else and just to be closer to her.

"It's just me Ranger" she giggled and took a step that erased all space between us. She lifted her hand to my chest and began to trail her finger down my chest to my abdomen to the edge of my sweats, and back up again, until she reached my lips with her finger circling it, then put both hands around my neck, she leaned in, her lips so close to mine, but before they touched she whispered.

"I've missed you so very much Bateman. I dream about you every night, but I'm tired of dreaming I need you to be with you, I need you to be inside me, it hurts to think about how long it's been since I felt you." _Holy shit_.

She closed the last of the distance between our lips placing them in a welcomed reunion, she was so soft and sweet, that at first I want to be gentle, but when her tongue parted mine I reciprocated her passion, with a force that could cause a volcano to erupt. Her hands tightened around my neck as she pressed her center against my now painful erection that begged to be released, which caused me to growl my excitement

My hands went to the hem of her shirt, and I pulled off the offending fabric that dared to be in my way, I looked down to see was only now wearing her red FMP's. She whimpered from the loss of contact and I didn't want to disappoint her any further, so I kissed her again until I knew she needed air. I trailed kisses along her jaw to her ear knowing I had just one question to ask, but was pretty sure at this time I really didn't care about the answer.

"What about Morelli Babe?" she smiled.

"What about him Ranger?" _Dios this woman was killing me._

"Are you two still together?"

"What Joe doesn't know won't hurt him" her eyes turned to the color of a hurricane brewing over the Atlantic Ocean full of tortured desire.

_Fuck!_ She was still with him, and yet she is over here grinding her oh so talented body against my aching cock, I knew she didn't do casual, but _DIOS I wanted her so bad!_

I kissed her again and all at once I felt it, that wildfire that could never be extinguished between the two of us, and with that feeling my mind was made up, she was mine and always would be, screw Morelli.

I pulled back just a little, and we locked eyes, I was tired of keeping her at arm's length I needed to put things right. "Steph if we do this I'll want more, can you do that?" I looked at her begging with my eyes that she understand and accepted; she smiled that beautiful smile of hers and nodded her head.

Once she gave consent I couldn't take it anymore, I lifted her up by her ass to my waist, and she wrapped her legs around them. I could feel the warmth of her center on my lower abdomen, letting out a growl I turned abruptly and my lips descended upon hers nipping, biting, and enjoying the feel of her soft lips. I ran to my bedroom praying to get inside her faster.

I laid her on the bed kissing her jaw line, down to her belly, and then to her promise land, the closer I got the more I could smell her desire and it was the sweetest smell in the world. Once there I placed a small kisses on her lips then plunged my tongue inside her wet folds. I could feel her back arching towards me causing my tongue to go deeper, and I heard her whimper. She tasted like heaven and if I didn't slow down I was going to cum in my sweats, pulling back my tongue I did one slower sweep to prolong the pleasure.

I stood up and looked at her; enjoying the view, she was mine and I would never give her up again, this act of being one will be forever.

"I've missed you so much Babe, not a day went by that I didn't think of you, but I need you to know if we do this it's forever, no more Morelli, I won't share. I love you too much to let you go. I love you Stephanie."

She slowly went to her knees facing me, and cupped her hand to my cheek, and placed a soft kiss on my lips while wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me down, and twisting our bodies to where I was now on my back on the bed. She pulled down my pants sliding them off and discarding them to the floor.

Suddenly she was straddling me with nothing in our way just her, me, and nothing else. I have never in my life seen anything more beautiful; I lifted my right hand to the small of her back and with my fingers caressed her soft skin. I watched as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and bite down on her lower lip, she shifted her hips slowly further up my body, without guidance my cock parted her folds and slid home. I moaned in pleasure enjoying the moment; she was tight, warm, and wet.

She moved in the same pace a few more times and then she looked down at me, a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Ranger I have always...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep" I looked at her confused why in she beeping, and she is no longer moving just sitting there her moth moving but just beeping was coming out.

"Babe what's wrong, are you ok?" But still nothing; all I got was the beeping, shaking my head thinking that it was me I blinked my eyes, the noise was still there I reached up and felt nothing, opening my eyes she was gone; panic coursed through my body.

"BABE!" I screamed and I then felt my body fall. "BABE!" I managed to get one more time, my eyes flew open and I looked at my surrounding's, I found myself in a deep sweat with my hands down my pants caressing my dick. _Fuck not again_, every damn night that happened. I still heard the beeping and I looked around for the noise that interrupted my wonderful dream; I found my phone alarm going off I set it for 4:30 giving me enough time to get ready. It was now _SHIT_ 5:00 that gave me 30 minutes to get ready, I knew I had to rush so I went to the shower and turned on the water.

After my extended shower I went into my closet to find the outfit Ella chose for me tonight. It was a pair of fitted black slacks, and a beautiful blue button up short sleeve shirt. _Great_just what I needed another reminder of Steph because they were the same exact color of her eyes. Thinking this probably wasn't the right move I reached in for a another shirt, but at the last minute put it back deciding to go for the heat breaking blue. I'm such a _fuckin' idiot. _

I put on a pair of black Gucci loafers; perfect for dancing. I loved to dance and I think tonight I will take a page from Lester's book; I really hoped there will be a nice looking blonde, someone who could take mind off Steph ( _but look nothing like her)_, for at least a night. My hair was already short from the mission, I added a diamond stud and I was good to go.

In the elevator going down to the garage it stopped at five, and Tank and Lester stepped in. Tank was wearing black pants, with an olive button down, and Lester was wearing black pants, with a red button down shirt.

"Well don't we look like three pea's in a pod" Tank chuckled at his not to funny joke.

"Well we might look alike but I'm the sexiest" Lester insisted.

"Shut up you two; no fighting tonight or Mama is going to kill us"

"Yes boss" they replied at the same time.

Once we got into the garage, I started to walk to one the Escalades, but Les went to the Porsche Cayenne, I chuckled, but hey it was a manly chuckle.

"What Santos no hot date tonight?" I said to him while nodding my head to the truck we were taking. We still had to pick up Clary and we needed the room.

Lester shook his head,

"Not tonight cuz, she couldn't make it, had other plans."

I looked over at him, Lester never gets turned down, it just never happened. I thought it was hilarious.

"She must be smarter than your normal conquests, to turn you down." We made our way inside the Escalade. Getting in with me driving, Lester in the back, and Tank riding shotgun. I looked over to him giving him a smirk, but what I saw surprised me.

Lester was giving me a mischievous smile, almost like he had a big secret and was dying to tell someone.

"You have no idea man, and talk about _SEXY AS HELL_! You would have been following her around all night like a lost little puppy" he continued to smile.

"Right" like I would follow anyone around like a puppy well maybe one woman and my Babe wouldn't be there. I looked over at Tank who was just smirking like he knew what was going on and thought it was the funniest thing in the world. Fucking men can go fuck themselves.

I slipped into my zone for the rest of the trip to Clary's, an hour later I pulled into her apartment building; it reminded me a lot of Steph's apartment, small yet convenient. I knew Clary doesn't like living here, but she was in nursing school at night, and works for a Dr's office as a receptionist by day, on the weekends she waitresses at a bar in order to pay her way. She works really hard to get somewhere in her life with a little assistance from me. I mean that's what friends are for.

Once I was parked I looked over to the guys.

"You two want coming up with me?"

"Na man we'll wait here, go get Clarissa" Tank said.

"Yeah" Lester said "were good, no need to crowed her little apartment."

I knew that if this was Steph they would be racing to the door even if I told them to stay there.

"What the fuck is up with you guys? Why do you act all weird around Isa, she is a great person? Not to mention we all have known each other since we were kids." I said while moving my head between the two so I could look at each face, waiting for anyone to answer my question.

It was Tank who broke the awkward silence.

"Nothing Boss, just figured since you haven't seen her in awhile she would want some one on one time with you, and not have us in the way."

"That's crazy we are just friends nothing else" but neither of them say anything else. "Fine" I pushed open the door calling over my shoulder before it closed "I'll be back down in 10." Walking into her apartment building I take the stairs to the second floor and knock on her door.

"Just a second" I heard being shouted, and after about thirty seconds I heard closer to the door, "Who is it?" I smiled at her safety measures.

"Ric" I called out and _cringed_ I hated that name, but she has always called me that, so I have never corrected her. I hear the locks tumble, then in the next second the door was thrown open, and she jumped into my arms with her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

**Sorry for the delay in posting. I just wanted to clerify any misunderstanding with Isa vs Clary, they are one in the same, Ranger calls her both for reasons you will see soon. As for the Bat Guano YES LADIES some mascara is made out of BAT POOP. Hope you like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Again not mine wish it was, but at least I can live vicariously through her imagination.

Previously...

"Just a second" I heard being shouted, and after about thirty seconds I heard closer to the door, "Who is it?" I smiled at her safety measures.

"Ric" I called out and _cringed_ I hated that name, but she has always called me that, so I have never corrected her. I hear the locks tumble, then in the next second the door was thrown open, and she jumped into my arms with her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

***Ranger's POV***

"Oh Ric, I'm so glad you're home, and safe!" She said while she hugged me, she hung on for so long I to extracted her from my waist and put her back down.

"I'm glad to be back" I looked around her apartment, which has never changed since she moved in. There was Cuban art on the wall, with a Spanish flare to the rest of the apartment, pictures of her and I were scattered throughout.

I turned my attention back to the women standing in front of me. Clary is a very attractive woman, she stands at about 5' 4", very skinny so she doesn't have much of a shape, she too is Cuban, but her skin tone is lighter then mine. She has what you would call a strong nose, long straight hair to her butt that she keeps blonde, deep brown eyes and a sweet smile.

Tonight she was wearing a tight black dress that cut low in the front showing off what breast she had and she matched it with a pair of black high heels. I really had no idea as to why she always dressed like that, but I was never the type of person to make opinions one way or another on the way a person carried themselves.

I hadn't realized that she had been talking the whole time I was doing my overview, but I really wanted to get going, so I interpreted her, "So you ready?"

"Oh sure; just let me get my purse, I'll be right back" she leaned in and gave my cheek a kiss, "I'm really glad you're home, because there is something I really wanted to talk with you about." She never once broke eye contact with me; however I was growing inpatient and cut her off again.

"Hey Isa, can we talk on the way to the party or even at the party, I really don't want to be late?" I couldn't explain it but something was pulling me to the party faster, and I really didn't want to waist anymore time just to _shoot the shit_.

"Oh" she looked disappointed, but continued "yeah sure that would be fine" she gave me a great big smile that felt a little forced. She turned and ran to the bedroom grabbed her purse from her door. When she come back towards me I extended my elbow and walked her to the car. Once we got closer to the car I noticed that Tank was now in the back seat of the truck, which struck me as odd because he never gave up the front seat unless it was for Steph.

Clary started to act a little different once she saw that the guys where in the car, she let go of my arm to hold onto my hand, and her grip felt like dog gnawing a bone; she just wouldn't let go.

I walked her to the passenger side and opened the door to help her in; she still had my hand, and pulled me towards her giving me a kiss on the lips. _What the fuck awkward,_ I pulled back quickly but not wanting to hurt her feelings I gave her a smile, and closed her door.

Once inside the silence was deafening, _this was going to be a long ride_. Finally it was Isa who broke the silence.

"Hello Pierre" _Shit Tank is going to kill me; he really hates to be called by his given name._ "Lester" she continued "it's good to see you again."

"Clarissa" they both said together, and added a quick nod. The only person aloud to call her Isa is me, but I hate it, so when I talk in reference of her with other people I call her Clary, but to her I call her what she wants.

She turned back to me and proceeded with an animated conversation, about school work and pretty nonstop talk about everything that has happened to her since I left. I inwardly groaned this was going to be a long ride and an even longer night.

***Steph's POV***

I had pulled into the banquet hall, and took a deep breath to calm my nerves,then sent a quick prey Maria's family would like me. I grabbed her gift and headed inside, the closer I got; the louder the Latin music sounded it enveloped me with a feeling of calm and encouraged me to open the door.

Inside the enormous room the lights were dim, flowers and balloons decorated the tables on half of the room, the other was a dance floor that was already full. Looking around I would say there was about one hundred and fifty people give or take a few. I felt honored to be included in someone's life that is obviously loved.

I looked around the room to find Maria; but there were so many people I couldn't spot her; I did find an already full gift table and walked over to add my gift. It amazed me at the amount of gifts that were already on the table, that when I went to walk away; I backed into what felt like a brick wall with arms.

I turned around to find an attractive man whose arms were still around me to help keep my balance. He looked to be of Latin descent, his skin tone was a little darker than Ranger's, shorter than him but taller than me, dark hair cut short, that looked to have a little curl to it, and a great smile.

He had on a pair of tight fitted black slacks that were just a little too tight for my taste, and a black silk button up short sleeve shirt with the top three buttons undone; exposed muscles that looked nice but I have seen and dug my nail into better._ Much better!_

"Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going" I apologized

"That's alright Chica; you can run into me anytime you want" he smiled even bigger with what he probably assumed was amazing, but he failed; _miserably_. His hands were still around my arms during are exchange, and after his smile he lifted his right hand to my neck, then lightly trailed his index finger down along my neck down my shoulder and arm.

At that point my creep o-meter went to full alert causing me to shiver, unfortunately for me it made the man smile. _Great he thinks I'm into him!_ I reminded myself to be nice, that this could be someone close to Maria; _God I hope not. _

I tried to pull back from him to give some space between us, thankfully he let me. His hand had still trailing down my arm, and when he got to my hand he grabbed it lifting it to his mouth and kissed it; what was to be a small welcoming gesture turned in to his mouth lingering longer than it was suppose to. I forced myself to keep my hand in place, and put a smile on my face. Finally he let go and looked me in the eye.

"Thank you so much for stopping me from falling; that could have been really embarrassing. I was just headed to get something to drink. Would you like to come?" I figured if I could change our location to a more crowded one, I would be able to slide out without him noticing.

He smiled and nodded turning our bodies towards the bar by placing his hand on the small of my back. "I'd follow you anywhere Chica" Trying to suppress a shiver of disgust I just forced a smile on my face and let him lead the way.

Not even halfway there we were approached by a group of five men; all different shapes and sizes, the only thing they had in common was that they too where Latino. The closer they got the higher on my waist his hand went, until it was wrapped across my waist in possession; causing me to stiffen.

"Gio!" one of the men said. Ah so that's his name.

"Juan hey man long time no see" they did this complicated hand shake and at the very end included a man hug, causing him to let go of me to do it. As soon as his hands left me I started to walk away as fast as my feet would take me.

"Hey where are you going?" the guy Gio called out.

"I'll see you later, I really need a drink." I placed a hand on my throat to force the fact.

"I'll come with you." He tried to leave the guy's who obviously wanted to speak to him.

"No that's okay" I waved him off "I'll see you soon" I turned and walked as fast as I could to the other bar at the opposite end of the party.

"Sure baby save me a dance" he yelled at my retreating body. _Faster Steph, faster before you shove this dudes balls in his throat_. Once I got to the bar I order a Malibu bay breeze. _Yum my favorite_, and took a deep breath; something about that guy just rubbed me the wrong way, he was way too touchy feely and the feeling it gave me was called the heebie-jeebies.

Collecting my thoughts and my Malibu, I turned to scope out the crowed, and the first thing I saw was the birthday girl herself descending upon me with a huge smile on her face.

"Estefania" she barreled right into me, and wrapped her arms around me. Thankfully my drink was just about empty or it would have been all over us. I embraced her welcome with a hug of my own a sighed in relief. _Finally_ _someone I know_.

"Maria, Happy Birthday!" she pulled back kissing both of my cheeks.

"Thank you dear. I'm so glad you could make it" she grabbed my hand leading me away from the bar. "Come with me I want you to meet my family."

"Can't wait" I replied with a genuine smile on my face. After meeting Mr. Hands I was ready to meet her family. Who I knew was going to be just like her, Awesome.

We approached a group of four women, and a gentleman about Maria's age. They were in a tight circle in deep conversation when Maria called out.

"Hey guys I would like you to meet Estefania" at her voice they all turned to face us, and I was blinded by so many bright beautiful smiles. _How can one family be so beautiful?_ "This is the beautiful life saver I have been telling you so much about."

"Estefania this is most of my family" she extended her hand to indicate the group. Pointing at the gentleman first she began her introductions; he looked to be in his 40's, which I knew was far from the truth. I knew from Maria's stories they met in high school, graduated together, got married, and started a family. It was a fairy tale romance, so I knew he was Maria's age, but Lord help me this man was handsome and obviously aged well, with the only sign of aging was his salt and pepper hair.

"This is my husband Ricky" he stepped over giving me a smile that takes my breath away; it's so familiar.

"Estefania it's so nice to meet you; my love has told me so much about you. Thank you for being so kind to her" he kissed both my cheeks and squeezed my shoulder in a friendly gesture. "But her description of you did you no justice; you are much more beautiful than she said" he continued to say making me blush.

"Thank you Mr. Gonzalez" he looked around after I said that at everyone until finally he looked back at me with a smile.

"Oh please call me Ric, Querida"

"Ricky you big flirt, give the girl some air" Maria said making everyone in our little group start to laugh. Maria took my hand after hitting Ric in his arm. "Estefania don't mind him let me introduce you to everyone else. This is my oldest daughter Carman" she gestured to a beautiful woman who was the spitting image of her mother; not big but curvy, and had dark, wavy, short hair.

"Stephanie it's so nice to finally meet you after hearing such wonderful things." She leaned over kissing both of my cheeks and gave me a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too." Maria continued on the circle to the next set of women standing next to Carman, and I would bet my next paycheck that these where the twins. Maria confirmed my suspicions when she introduced them as Alexandra and Adriana. They were identical in their facial features favored their Dad. Both women had straight long hair their skin tone darker than Maria's but lighter than Ric's. They were also shaped like their Mom still not big, but curvy, and beautiful.

The only difference between the two was that Alexandra looked to be about 7 months pregnant. Both greeted me with a warm hug and the kissed my cheeks. I was beginning to think this was a tradition.

The last in the group was a very attractive woman; who looked to be in her late 20's. She was tall like her father probably close to 5'11" and skinny with shape in all the right areas, her hair was cut in a cute pixie style that framed her face, and it was curly so it added to the style. Her skin was the perfect color of a cup of mocha coffee. Along her left ear where many earrings, and behind her ear was tattooed star dust that went well with her pixy hair cut. No doubt she is adored by every male that has come across her. While I was still deep in thought she takes initiative and introduces herself.

"Hi I'm Celia; it's so nice to finally meet you" she introduced herself and also continued with the cheek kissing. She moved her arm in a circle indicating the group saying "I know this can be a bit intimidating; but Mama has told us so much about you that it feels like you're a long lost relative, so don't hesitate in telling us to back off. But seriously, I have to know; did you really chase away all those geese to save that mean dog!" at that everyone started laughing.

"Yes that really was me, but hey Sophie is a great dog!" I defended my new four legged friend, but it only caused us all to laugh harder.

"I can't believe she likes you, she hates everyone, but my parents and my brother Carlito. Either she must think you are very special or you have managed to trick her!"Celia responded. "And speaking of brothers here comes on now, but please don't judge us by him; he is shall we say a little uncouth." She then leaned in and in a mock whispered in my ear, "And knowing my mother she probably wants to see you dating one of my brothers, but this one is not the one." She pointed over my shoulder with one hand and holding my shoulder with the other, preventing me from turning around.

"Celia! How could you say that about your mother? Maria said exaggerating anger. "I would never do anything like that" but the smile plastered on her face gave away to her master plan. "But; you're right Carlito would be my choice if I were to be meddling... which of course I would never do" her smile got bigger and bigger throughout the conversation. We all started laughing again, until we heard a voice right behind us.

"Hey what's going on and why is everyone laughing?" _Oh shit it's "Save me a dance Baby" Why me...Fuck now I sound like my Mother! Ok Steph you can do this… smile._I turned around with the rest of the group to welcome "Gio" but if memory serves me his name is Diego, and when his eyes landed on me they almost shined with mischief. _Fucking Great_.

Celia had leaned closer to me and whispered this time so only I could hear and said "Sorry" Maria looked over and gave me an apologetic smile and turned to her son.

"Diego this is Estephania, Estephania this is my son Diego"

"We've met" I said almost abruptly, and decided to add something last minute to soften my obvious attitude. "He was very kind when I first got here."

"So this is your Estephania, why didn't you tell me your friend was so beautiful Mama?" he walked the rest of the distance to welcome me in the traditional way, but his mouth was closer to my lips than on my cheek with both kisses, and lingered more than I liked.

"Diego give the poor girl some room to breathe" Ric scolded, giving me a small apologetic smile, and a glare at his son.

For the next half hour Diego or Gio whatever he wanted to call himself monopolized most of my time. He called me Baby just about after every sentence, it made me want to scream. I was praying for something, anything to happen so I could away from him; he just came on way to strong as if he was marking his territory for anyone who might be interested in me. Just when I was about at the end of my patience rope Mother Nature called. _Thank you Lord._

"Will you please excuse me; I need to use the little girl's room?"

"Sure Baby I'll get you a new drink."

"Perfect" I replied, and then turned away quickly scurrying to the restroom as fast as my feet would take me. I was almost there when I heard someone following me. _Seriously I thought he was supposed to be getting me a drink!_ But when I turned around to, well I have no idea what I was going to do , but I swear I was not going to kick him in his balls, that would not be very lady like, I found to my surprise that it was Maria and Celia.

"I'm really sorry Diego is making you feel so uncomfortable" Maria said.

"Its fine, it's just a bit overwhelming, I have never had someone come on to me so strong before." I tried to quickly fix her worries. I did not want her to think I was not having a good time, because I was, even with Mr. Kling.

"He thinks of himself as a lady's man, and "thinks" is the operative word" this from Celia, "but that has always been Carlito. The difference in Carlito and Diego is that Carlito knows how to treat a woman and his family; if he loves you or cares about you he will do anything for you. That's just the type of person he is. Diego has always been jealous of Carlito, and I'm sure the show he is putting on for everyone in regards to you, is him showing dominance, he is "marking his territory" like a dog would piss on a tree. He wants to show everyone especially Carlito that he has the most beautiful woman here tonight." She finished up making me blush.

"Thanks you for being so kind" I gave her a hug that felt comfortable, almost like it was something that would be continued forever, and I really hoped my physic ability holds true because I really do love Maria and her family.

"You're welcome Querida, thank you for being you" Maria said also giving me a hug equal to Celia's. "We'll go back to the party and see you when you're done, and I promise I will be your barricade from Deigo."

"Thanks" after they turned to leave I went into the bathroom to use the potty, washed my hands, and retouched my makeup. I just hoped that when I meet this Carlito it would be much smoother and simpler than meeting Mr. Kling. I really do like his nickname I picked out though it's so…appropriate. After my makeup was perfect I took a deep breath and walked out the door to join the party.

***RPOV***

Pulling up to the hall I breathed a sigh of relief; that was the most awkward ride ever. Clary just kept talking and talking the whole ride, it felt like I was on an Episode of Charlie Brown, most of all I heard was _Wa Wa Wa_ _for the whole fucking hour._

To top it off Tank and Lester were talking in hushed voices, and I would bet Rangeman that they were talking about Steph, because I heard her name a time of two, but Clary wouldn't shut the hell up long enough for me to hear. The icing on the fucked up cake was when Clary grabbed my hand and held it for most of the ride. I was in hell the whole damn time.

Once the four of us got out of the car, we headed inside. The salsa music flowed to my ears, warming me from the inside out, lessening the tension that has built since I stepped off the airplane.

When we got inside, familiar faces could be seen from every location, there was so many people there was no way I was going to see everyone tonight, but just being around the people I loved was enough, with the exception of one person, _the most important person_.

We headed to the gift table first, I had gotten Mama a sapphire tennis bracelet with accented diamonds throughout, the first time I saw the bracelet I knew I had to have it. My mother knows nothing of Steph, but I purchased this bracelet because it reminded me so much of her. The sapphire was so close to the color of her eyes that I felt this is almost my way of sharing her with my mother. _I'm so fucking stupid to let her go, but her safety was more important._

After we dropped off the gifts we headed to the closet bar. At first I was just going to order water, but getting closer I realized I was going to need a double shot of scotch; my brother was there paying for a beer and some sort of fruity drink. It's a known fact that my brother and I have a difficult relationship. When he finally turned to see me he gave me a cocky smirk.

"Carlos!" he put the drinks down and walked over. We did the manly hug, fist bump thing, and he walked back to pick up his drinks. "Glad you could join us. I see you've brought your usual entourage." He nodded to the group with me. "Hello Tank, Lester, Clarissa so nice of you to come." There was a course of hello's that followed his comment.

"It's good to see you too Gio, where's Mama?"

"Oh she's just over there by the dance floor, introducing her new friend to our family. And boy is she a Tia buena!" (Sexy Chick)

"Oh really, what's her name?" I asked feeling so sorry for this poor girl that Mama has let him put his claws into.

"That's not important to you; what is, is that I saw her first, and she is eating right out of my hands" he looked directly at me then Lester giving us his warning to back off. This shouldn't be an issue because our taste in women, are polar opposites.

"Is that a challenge cuz?" Lester smirked, ready to prove to Gio that any woman he wanted he could have.

"No it's a warning, you wouldn't want to upset Mama, and this was her hookup."

"Ric has better taste in woman than you" Isa said and wrapped her arm around mine, while she put her head on my shoulder.

"Right, keep telling yourself that, by the looks of it, you have only proven my point" with that he walked away laughing. I wanted to knock the shit out of him, but I would not embarrass Mama. _Stupid Fucker!_

I walked over to the bartender and asked for a double of the strongest thing they had. After downing the shot we all headed in the direction that Gio said Mama was in. On the way we ran into Tia Grace, Lester's mom and talked for a little while. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of Mama, and excused myself from the group. I didn't even take my first step when I felt a hand wrap around mine. That hand has been very possessive all evening and I was starting to get annoyed by the fact. Clary was one of the closest friends I had; so I swallowed a growl and smiled over at her.

Together we started to walk over towards Mama and a big group of my family. When she saw me she gave me her version of what Steph would call my 200 watt smile, and ran over to me.

My Carlito!" she screamed at me the closer she got. I let go of Clary's hand and caught Mama in my arms when she launched herself at me. I held her off the ground and spun her around.

"Oh you're home and safe, Dios I'm so happy!" she kissed my cheek.

"Happy Birthday Mama!" I kissed her cheeks back. "I've missed you so much." Once I set her down, she then saw who was with me.

"Clarissa, I didn't know you were coming. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Manoso" Clarissa replied with a smile on her face. No one is ever allowed to call her by her given name unless you are close to Mama, like Tank and Lester, but Clarissa has never made that close circle. "Happy Birthday ma'am" but she has never failed to stop trying.

"Thank you" Mama said without looking at Clarissa, and turning to me. "I'm so glad you're home; I have so much to tell you." She took my hand leading us to my family and Clarissa following behind us. "I want you to meet my friend, she is an angel sent from heaven."

My family is pretty big; especially when you include all the in-laws. They were in a big circle in different conversations laughing and enjoying themselves. I saw my brother talking with a dark haired white girl, with his hand more on her ass then her lower back.

Since her back was towards me the only thing I could see was light tanned skin, a white skirt that hugged what looked like a perfect body, with a beautiful blue colored shirt. Her body was slightly moving from laughing, I assumed from something my imbecile brother had said.

Something in me wanted to snap at the closeness of their bodies, and more so from the placement of his hands. _What the fuck is my problem; I don't even know this woman_. When Mama walked us closer, I noticed the woman rubbed the back of her neck slightly as if she felt a chill, or itch.

"Ah here she is" she said to us, but even louder called out "Estephania?" I froze once she said the name, even though I knew it wasn't her. _It's just a name; you're just going to have to get the fuck over it._"Estephania Querdia, I'd like you to meet my son Carlito" I put a smile on my face waiting for her to turn around.

"Sure Maria…" I heard the voice say and just with those words my heart starts to race. It can't be, but once she turned around I see my world, my _everything_, my Babe! Her eyes got big, and her hand went to her mouth in surprise, while my mother was still talking oblivious to the fact that our worlds were just turned upside down.

"Babe?" I said moving to her, putting my arms around her waist pulling her body to mine.

"Ranger?" she hugged me back, after are hug I pulled back slightly and kissed her lips lightly, when our eyes meet it was as if there was no one else just us, and I marveled in the feeling that I only feel around her.

The sound of someone gasping broke up our little piece of heaven. I put Steph down, and look around at a lot shocked faces from everyone but Tank, who must have come up on the scene after I realized Steph was here because I knew he stayed behind to talk to Lester's parents. _Way to be aware of your surroundings Ranger._

"You two know each other?" my mother asked confusing in her question.

"Si Mama, Steph works for me at Rangeman" her eyes got big and I looked over at Steph who looked like a deer caught in head lights, and biting her bottom lip. My mother at that point was looking back and forth between the both of us.

The only thing I could think of was; why she was here, and how does she know my mother? Oh but who cares she was here and she looked beautiful. I did a quick look around for Joe but he was nowhere in sight. I saw everyone but him, my sisters with a smile on their faces, my father looking impressed, my brother looking furious, but I really don't think anyone really cared, especially me, however _he better stay the fuck away from my woman or I'll break more than his fucking arm_. Tank looked almost knowing the fucker, and then I got to Clary and she looked, well I don't know because she gave one of the best blank faces I've ever seen.

While trying to figure out what was going on with Clary; I felt a back hand to the back of my head. Turning around I saw that my mother had hit me; _me her favorite son!_

"_Ow_Mama" I rubbed my head looking between her and Steph. "What was that for?"

You're Batman!" it was an accusation not a question. _Oh Shit!_ I looked over at my Babe's beautiful face and she was as white as a ghost, then my mother continued. "How could you?" _Yep that would be a double Oh Shit_!

**Sorry that I haven't posted in forever. RL hit hard and I had some catching up to do. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Once again I own nothing that honor goes to JE

Previously...

While trying to figure out what was going on with Clary; I felt a back hand to the back of my head. Turning around I saw that my mother had hit me; _me her favorite son!_

"_Ow _Mama" I rubbed my head looking between her and Steph. "What was that for?"

You're Batman!" it was an accusation not a question. _Oh Shit!_ I looked over at my Babe's beautiful face and she was as white as a ghost, then my mother continued. "How could you? _Yep that would be a double Oh Shit_!

Just as I was about to answer, I heard some commotion behind me, and it was so loud it sounded like I was in Pamplona for the running of the bulls; but before I could turn around to see what was going on I got my answer.

R_S

"Beautiful!" Lester bellowed, as he ran straight by me to my Babe. He lifted her up and spun her in a circle, causing her to squeal and giggle with delight. A shot of jealousy coursed through my body; the fact that she was laughing with someone other than me infuriated me. I had no one to blame but myself. He kissed her forehead once he stopped spinning her. She looked up at him and kissed his lips lightly which caused him to smile and wink back at her. My fist clenched and I took my first step towards them. _I don't think so; Santos must have a_ _fucking death wish!_ I felt a hand on my shoulder warning me to stay put. I looked over to see who dared to stop me and found my Papa. Moments ago, he looked at me with admiration, and now he was looking at me with disappointment. _Shit, OK, I get it; I'm being an ass. _I nodded my head to Papa, to let him know I understood his restraint. I took a deep breath and turned my attention back to Les and Babe. I really wanted to see what the fuck was going on.

"Beautiful what are you doing here? I thought the reason you couldn't come out with me tonight was because you were going out with a friend for her birthday?"

_What? His date tonight was Steph? My Babe? I'll kill the bastard!_ I knew my Papa was still there so I had to force myself to stay in place and not cause a scene.

"I am, Les; I met Maria about six months ago at the park, and we had such a great time we continued to meet up since we both went there so frequently. She has become such a very dear friend. So…I'm guessing this is your family gathering you invited me to?"

_Yep he's a dead man! I can't believe he invited my woman to my mother's_ _party, and he knew I was going to be here!_ I put my hatred towards Lester on the back burner to listen to what else Steph had to say.

"I'm guessing Maria is the family member you were honoring since she's your aunt and all?"

_I can't believe my Babe knows my Mama and to top it off she calls her Maria, no one ever calls her by her name. _She had always said "unless a person holds a close place in your heart and you trust them immensely, you should never give them the upper hand in feeling comfortable enough with you that they don't show you respect." My Mama obviously saw in Steph what I saw in her the day I met her, and with that realization I knew I was in deep shit.

"Yeah, Beautiful this is my family." Lester looked around at everyone. His eyes landed on me and he gave me an almost apologetic smile then in the blink of an eye it turned into a smirk. He turned back to Steph, kissed her forehead as he grabbed her hand. "Let's dance!" he yelled for all to hear.

Suddenly she gave him the biggest smile that would stop any man dead in his tracks, nodded her head, and they both ran off to the dance floor. I watched as Les left Steph in the middle of the dance floor and went over to the D.J. They exchanged a few words and the D.J nodded in return. Santos then walked back over to her with the most mischievous grin, wrapped his arms around her waist, and then he leaned in and whispered into her ear. Babe's eyes grew big and she laughed, as if he had told the most humorous joke. He put her in first position, ready for the song start. He chose Aventura "Solo por un beso". As soon as the music started I knew in their first few moves that he was doing a more seductive version of the batacha.

Every ounce of me wanted to beat the ever loving shit out of him for choosing that song to dance with my woman. I looked around one more time for Morelli, because I knew with every fiber of my being that she was my woman, after tonight I would make sure she was no longer on loan to anyone. _What the fuck was I saying? Steph belonged to no one. She was, and always will be her own person, but I would look the Devil straight in the eye to touch her again. _

I shook myself out of my thoughts to watch them on the dance floor. Big mistake, as soon as my eyes landed on her, my cock grew to new heights. Damn she was fucking hot! I never knew she could dance, well really what she was doing was not dancing; it was a performance, and she was flawless. I looked around and the two of them had everyone's attention. They danced as if they have been doing it their whole lives. The dance was nearing the end, and I was amazed that I was able to keep my composure through the whole dance. I knew the batacha called for the partners to be close, but combined with the song that talked about the kiss of all kisses, and the smiles that were shot to me throughout the dance from both of them, that composure was riding a fine line. As I heard the last line of the song, I saw Steph bend seductively from the floor upwards with her finger tip moving up the length of Lester's body, my thin line snapped, my brain wavered on a flat line, and all I saw was Lester as my target, and I was ready to destroy. I moved so fast that in a matter of seconds I was on the edge of the dance floor, just feet away from my treat. He would be dead; I always complete my missions.

Suddenly I felt a hand of restraint on my shoulder, the grip felt like a vise unwilling to let go. I turned around to see that Tank was my human barricade; his mission obviously to stop me from ruining my Mama's party. I raised my eyebrow in a 'what _the fuck do you think you're doing_?' manner, and he answered my unspoken question.

"Don't do this Rangeman. You're going to make a fool of yourself, and if that's not enough to make you stop and think about what you're about to do, this will; your parents want a word with you." He motioned over his shoulder with a nod at my parents who were staring intently at me. _Shit I'm so screwed!_

"Fine," I said between clenched teeth. I walked away from the impending danger, which unfortunately for Lester was inevitable; past my parent's until we were out of ear shot from the crowd. As I turned around, my parent's, Tank, and I had formed a circle with me against the wall so I could still keep an eye on Lester and Steph. Since they continued to dance to another song, this time the salsa, (thankfully, it was just Latin music, no words; I thought I would be able to stomach that dance a little better); I turned my attention for the moment to my family.

"Explain," I directed my question at Tank.

He started to reply, but was cut off by my mother. "How could you Carlos? Estefania is a wonderful and kind woman, I don't understand how you could do that to her?"

I was slightly confused at her words, and I say slightly, because I was sure my Mama couldn't possibly know the whole story. Steph is a very private person. There was no way in hell she knew of our whole past. Not everything; so I said the only thing that popped into my mind.

"Huh?" _Way to go Ranger!_

"How could I have raised such an estúpido hijo? (stupid son) She told you she loved you, and what do you do?" She didn't even give me a chance to answer before she continued. "You pushed her away, to someone else. You're an imbecile! Anyone in this building can see that you love her, it's in your eyes Carlos. How could you love her and then let her go?"

Well there goes that theory; she new everything.

"She chose someone else," I said in my defense.

"Only because you wouldn't love her back!" She shrieked with hurt in her eyes.

I had to think fast because once my Mama started she would not leave it alone until she felt it was right.

"How do you know about all of this Mama? How do you know my Babe? And why would she go behind my back when she asked me to stay away?"

I had no idea why I stabbed her in the back; I knew my Babe would never do anything like I had just accused her of, but I just couldn't leave well enough alone, and I hated when Mama was mad at me. When she was, I always tried to turn the circumstances around and in this case, the situation was Steph, and I was a moron to do so, because the look in my Mama's eyes was pure fire.

They all gasped as the words poured out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Oh Carlito, you are such a tonto (fool), Estefania has never once betrayed your trust "Batman", she kept your identity a secret this whole time, as we have. She thinks we are the Gonzalez's. I have lied to her this whole time to protect you as she has. You are ingrato (ungrateful). So you listen up and listen well. I am only going to tell you this once and you better have a new appreciation for everyone who loves you." My mother proceeded to tell me the story of how she and Steph met. When she got to the geese, I had a huge smile on my face. That was my Babe, always willing to risk her own safety for someone else.

Throughout the story I continuously watched the two partners on the dance floor, and seeing the smile on my Babe's face melted my heart. When she got to the part explaining why Steph was at the park in the first place I froze.

"Wait you're telling me Morelli moved?"

My mother looked lost at my line of questioning so I looked at Tank.

"He left about six months ago; he got a promotion in Boston," he answered.

"But her car was at his house?" I protested afraid to get my hopes up.

"I tried to tell you then, but it wasn't 'Life or Death' so I dropped it like you asked." He even did the air quotes. My Babe was so rubbing off on them. I raised my eyebrow signaling him that he'd better tell me all of it now, and fast. "She lives there pretty much rent free; Joe wanted her to stay somewhere safer than her apartment. Rangeman, they are friends, nothing more," Tank summed up his long sentence.

"But…" I tried to protest again afraid I would blow my only chance if I let this go to my head, but my Papa cut me off.

"Hijo (son) I see the way you look at her, you love her. However, if you keep acting the way you are, you will lose her for good. Now if you will all excuse me, I can see the song is about to end, and I want to ask a blue eyed angel to dance, and you need the time to cool off."

I watched as he walked away towards the dance floor, and towards my breath of fresh air.

Lester and Stephanie were hugging each other and kissing each other's cheeks. I knew Lester loved Steph, and I knew that it was nothing more than friendship, but it stung to see how comfortable they were together. I needed to get my head out of my ass; this I knew for certain.

My father approached the two and spoke to my Babe. She nodded and he offered his hand to her. She smiled back and took his hand and I watch as he lifted her knuckles to his lips, and brushed a small kiss to them. Her eyes brightened, her face flushed, and she put her hand to her heart. Although Papa was in his sixties he could still make a woman feel like she was on top of the world. My Mama said that I get all my charm from him. I always thought she was ridiculous, but seeing the way my Babe reacted to my Papa made me think otherwise, and knowing that reaction was to my Papa and not anyone else made me feel a little bit relieved considering we do look so much alike.

Once on the dance floor the song came up, and I had to laugh at the choice. It was Monchy and Alexander's "No es una novella" roughly translated to "This is no soap opera." I think he was trying to tell me something. They danced an older version of the bachata, so for the duration of this dance I knew I had no worries.

"I've already lost her Mama," I said as I hung my head in shame.

"Oh hijo; no you haven't, she loves you so very much, but she is broken. Not only by you but I think you were the straw that broke the camel's back. You were the one she loved unconditionally and you did not want her. Right now she needs to be shown love, and if you want to be the one to do it, you need to grow up and act like the man I know in my heart you are, not the sissy you have shown us today." She said.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of being a sissy in anyone's eyes. I walked over and gave her a warm hug, and kissed her forehead.

"I knew this girl was special when I saw her." Mama said proudly.

As soon as she said the words, it brought back my earlier thoughts which only made my blood boil. "Why would you try to set Steph up with Gio, Mama? He's no good for my Babe."

"Carlito!" she slapped my arm. "I am not estúpido. I knew she would be perfect for you from the beginning, but you showed up late!" she scolded.

I looked away quickly. My gaze fell upon Clary, who was staring at the dance floor like the others. She didn't look very happy. Oh well, I'll deal with her later. There are more important things that need my immediate attention.

"How were you so sure Mama, if you didn't know I was Batman?" This wasn't an accusation; it was a known fact that Mama had her own form of ESP.

She laughed at my question. "Oh that was easy, Sophie loved her."

We both laughed.

"Everyone does," A voice behind us announced. It was Lester approaching. "She has a heart of gold."

"Santos." I gave him a stoic nod remembering he asked my Babe out tonight, and they way they danced, and let's not forget that kiss.

"Ranger." He replied.

I clenched my fist and narrowed my eyes on him, but he held up his hand like a stop sign. "Don't look at me like that; I was just trying to get you to get your head out of your ass. When you got back you wouldn't even let us tell you she was single again; this is your fault, not mine. She has done nothing but help us, and support you, and if you're too stupid to be interested, I would gladly turn in my player card for her." He gave me an evil grin.

"Mine!" I growled.

He laughed. "That's what I figured, but I just wanted to check. I just have a friendly reminder for you." His tone implied that this was far from a reminder, and far from friendly. This was more of a warning. "You hurt her, and I will gladly break every bone in your body." He paused for a minute to let his words sink in.

I nodded my understanding.

"That's double for me Boss," Tank reiterated with a cold blank stare.

"Sheesh I got it," I surrendered.

"You better Carlito; you're never too big to put over my knee."

"Yes Mama." I had to look away from the scrutiny of the people I loved. I knew they loved Steph, and were looking out for her best interest, but I wished they understood the depth of my love for her. I hadn't looked at the dance floor in sometime since I knew my father would treat my Babe with the respect she deserved. So when I looked over I was surprised to see that Steph was now doing a dirtier version of the batacha with my brother. His hand roamed all over her body, and I could tell by the stiffness in my Babe's moves that he was making her uncomfortable. Once again I tried to intervene, and once again I was stopped, but this time it was by Mama.

"Possessive men are a turn off Carlito, and patience is a virtue."

I knew she was right. I needed to prove I was capable of treating her with respect, since it was obvious no one around me had faith in me. So I took a deep breath and calmed my aggravation, and watched her dance. Even though she was dancing with my brother, I couldn't help but notice how amazing she was, her moves were perfect and she did a fantastic job of letting her partner lead her, while keeping wonderful eye contact, and smiling the whole time. She was graceful and sexy as hell. I craved to be the one she clung to, and I could see myself so easily holding her, guiding her. I found myself smiling at the scene I wish I could be living. However, that smile quickly vanished when I heard Lester speak.

"Amazing isn't she?" he looked at me smiling.

"Did you teach her?" I hated to ask, but my jealousy got the better of me. For her to be at that level, they would have had to have spent many hours together. When I saw that he was shaking his head, I had to raise my eyebrow to goad him into explaining.

"No this is the first time I've seen her dance." He started to laugh as he saw that my blank face dropped to show the look of surprise. "Apparently Beautiful was a real partier back in college, and loved to dance. Every weekend she would go to a salsa club. Being the person we so love, she had no shortage of dance partners. I guess all that practice produced the awesome dancer you see tonight."

I felt so out of the loop. "How come I never knew?"

"Don't know man, did you ever really ask anything about her, or did you just do a back ground check?" he asked.

I cursed myself because he already knew the answer. I never once asked Steph about herself, never tried to get to know more about her. My reason at the time was sound, although now I knew it was very stupid, because no matter how much I learned about her I couldn't love her any more than I already did.

Lester continued, "Yeah man; I never did either, but when Joe left she was really down. She wouldn't eat and she stayed to herself, so I asked her to lunch. In that hour I learned more about her than I had in all the years I'd known her. It was then that I realized what complete jerks we are to her; from that moment on I promised myself I would get to know more about her, and be the friend she deserved. Now I can truly say she's my best friend, she makes me a better person, and she is only my friend. Imagine what the possibilities are for you, if you would just open that cold heart to her. Stop being such a hard ass, and let her in because if you don't I know many who would love the opportunity." With that, he turned and walked away, leaving me to my thoughts.

The sad thing was Lester may act like a fool, but he was 100% right. By pushing her away I was accomplishing two things. First, I was handing over the perfect opportunity for her to fall in love with someone else and delivering her on a gold platter. And even worse, by treating her the way I had was hurting her, and that was inexcusable.

Now that I knew Joe was permanently out of the picture, I needed to step up my game; no more stolen moments, I wanted all of her. I loved her and wanted her in my life forever. I just hoped and prayed she felt the same way.

I finished watching my brother grope my woman. After tonight he would never cross that line with her again. I walked over to the DJ and requested two songs to be played back to back. The first one was rough and sexy. I needed to get it out of my system before the next song played. That song would be sensual, and I was hoping the words would speak volumes to her, because even though they were in Spanish I would translate for her by whispering them into her ear. I hoped by speaking these words to her that she could erase all earlier words of "my love comes with a condom not a ring" bullshit I always spit out to her, because the truth was I loved her from the moment she walked into that café.

As soon as the song ended I made my way to the dance floor. Before I made the first few steps, I saw Clary out of the corner of my eye walking quickly towards me. She was trying to get my attention. I didn't want anything to stop my progress towards Steph, so I waved her off.

Gio was whispering in Steph's ear, and by the way he was looking at her I could tell he thought he had her in his back pocket. _Yeah_ _right, he is such a moron._ Steph gave him a weak smile, shook her head, and left him standing there clueless.

Babe was just about at the opposite end of the dance floor by the time I caught up with her. I placed my hand on her arm, and turned her towards me. At first, she looked angry, but once she recognized it was me it was replaced with surprise.

"May I please have this dance Babe?" I held my hand out to her. I left the decision up to her, but I knew she could never resist my hidden tool. The word "Please" to her was like giving her chocolate for breakfast. Magic!

She took my hand and exhaled deeply. Her warm smile melted my heart. "Of course Ranger," she said with exuberance.

I smiled brightly back at her and I knew it was just as effective because I heard her gasp. Clasping her hand I walked us to the middle of the dance floor, nodded to the DJ and directed us to 'first position' for the Argentinean Tango. This was going to be fun, but life altering! If I were playing poker this would be the point where I was 'all in', no folding. Steph was my future and I intended to collect.

**Steph's POV** (I know this is almost like back tracking this next part but I think we needed to hear Steph's perspective on everything that just happened.)

As soon as I got back to Maria's family, the easy flowing conversation and laughs continued. Gio was not back yet, so I took that as my chance to gather my wits about me. I would take his advances in stride and enjoy my night. Celia and I really hit it off; she was great, and easy to talk to.

"I'm glad my brother didn't scare you off, I'm having a great time getting to know you," she said with sincerity.

"Oh that would never happen. You all seem to be very close, that is something I have never really experienced."

"Are you an only child?" She asked almost sympathetically.

Don't I wish, I would no longer live in the shadow of Saint Valerie! "No I have a sister, but she does no wrong, where as I; do everything wrong."

"That must suck; my Mama was the best when we were growing up, as you can see by how well mannered we all are." She gestured towards Gio and we both laughed. "But really I could not ask for better, both my parents treated us all as equals; no one was better or worse than the other. It made for a well balanced childhood."

"Wow that's great. You're very lucky. My mother compares me to everyone else. Nothing I do is good enough."

The look on her face was sympathetic, but God bless her, she said nothing further. We continued our easy conversation until I felt a hand on my back. Gio had returned with our drinks.

"Here you go Baby." He handed me my drink and I had to do a mental eye roll. _No chance in hell Buddy!_ I plastered on a smile.

"Sex on the Beach right?" He gave me his version of a sexy smile. _Yuck! Vomit in my mouth!_

"Actually it was a Malibu bay breeze, but this is fine thanks." Once I had the drink in my hands, he placed his free hand on my ass. Great! Celia saw my discomfort tried her best to get me away from him.

"Steph I need to use the bathroom, would you like to join me?"

Before I could take her up on her offer Gio started to talk.

"Celia she already went to the bathroom. You're a big girl. You're more than capable of going to the restroom by yourself," he said in a condescending tone.

She looked at me giving me a chance to protest, but I didn't want to start a war between the siblings. I just nodded to Celia conveying the fact that I was fine.

Once she was gone, Gio took it as his cue to make his move. Just about all space between us was nonexistent. The whole time he was talking I was looking around at anything but him. When he laughed I laughed along with him, making it seem as if I was listening. I was proud of myself. I was actually doing pretty well with my acting skills, considering I haven't had to use them since I was in high school, when I was sneaking out of the house late at night. I was praying for anything the least bit interesting to happen to get me out of this.

Relief washed over me when I heard Maria call my name. Gio was in the middle of telling some story about work, so I could not turn around as quick as I would have liked. When I heard her say that she wanted me to meet her son Carlito; I shot up a quick prayer that it would go much more smoothly then my first encounter.

I turned to the new family member and froze in my tracks. There standing in front of me was a very surprised Ranger. In an instant my heart stopped beating, and then burst into a series of fireworks. Ranger looked great. He was wearing a pair of black slacks that enhanced all my favorite attributes of his, and a nice button up shirt almost the same exact color as my shirt. I was just about to lick my lips so I quickly put my hand up to my mouth to cover my surprise at seeing him. In that very second my world had been turned upside down.

"Babe," he said as he walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms.

The smell of his Bulguri, and the unique smell of pure male assaulted my senses and robbed me of speech, the only word I managed to utter was his name. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we fit together like building blocks. Perfect. He pulled away from me too soon, but he managed to surprise me when his lips touched mine. As soon as they connected it felt a stream of liquid lava had gone straight to my doodah. The kiss lasted just seconds, but no matter the length it was warm, comforting, and familiar.

In that moment there was no one but the two of us. I hadn't even realized that he had picked me up. The sound of the gasps surrounding us was the only thing that broke us apart. As I looked around all I could see was shocked expressions.

Tank was there looking smug, _the big jerk_! Right behind Ranger was a young Cuban woman I have never met before, but the uneasiness I felt from her was almost crippling. She was very pretty, not very tall, and extremely skinny. She had straight blonde hair that fell to her butt, and her skin tone was lighter than Ranger and his family. Her outfit was a barely there black dress, that was cut very low; but what registered most was that she was with Ranger. He had a girlfriend! This should be interesting. The icing on the cake was that she obviously was special to him considering he brought her around his family. I mean he never once even told me their name. Mr. I don't do relationships obviously does. I guess I just wasn't the right girl. Talk about a knife through the heart.

I was so deep in misery and self loathing that at first I wasn't sure what Maria was saying until Ranger answered her question.

"Si Mama, Steph works for me at Rangeman" _Oh Shit! This won't be good. Ranger is going to hate me!_ I could feel my eyes getting big because even though my heart was pounding out of my chest, the sound of the wheels turning in Maria's head overrode it. I could see confusion in Ranger's expression and understanding in Maria's. The next thing I knew Maria moved so fast that I wasn't sure what was going on. Then Ranger was rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow Mama, what was that for?" He asked looking back and forth between me and his mother.

"You're Batman!" she accused loudly, and with that all the color drained from my face. _Yep kill me now!_ "How could you?" Maria scolded him.

**Thanks for all your reviews I love to hear what everyone is thinking you're the best readers anyone could ask for. I want to thank my awesome friend and beta (Nancy LeBrun) for taking the time out of your own life to start editing this story 8 chapters in. If you guys want a new story to read please try hers it a Host story Called "A Soul's Hope" its well written and more adventurous in adult situation than Stephanie Meyers is willing to go excellent story! Must read. **


	9. Chapter 9

Previously…

"Si Mama, Steph works for me at Rangeman" _Oh Shit! This won't be good. Ranger is going to hate me!_ I could feel my eyes getting big because even though my heart was pounding out of my chest, the sound of the wheels turning in Maria's head overrode it. I could see confusion in Ranger's expression and understanding in Maria's. The next thing I knew Maria moved so fast that I wasn't sure what was going on. Then Ranger was rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow Mama, what was that for?" He asked looking back and forth between me and his mother.

"You're Batman!" she accused loudly, and with that all the color drained from my face. _Yep kill me now!_ "How could you?" Maria scolded him.

I was shocked and wanted to run to the closest exit far away from the prying eyes that seemed to surround me. However, my feet wouldn't listen to what my mind was telling them. Instead I was listening to something much stronger; my heart. Unfortunately, my heart wanted to take in every detail it had been without for almost a year.

Looking back on that scene the first word that popped into my mind looking at the expression on Rangers face was shock. Looking back and forth between his mother and me, he was not his typical calm blank face self, I could see he was running every possible reason for my untimely appearance (especially when he was spending his time with another woman, you know me trouble follows). During his internal dialogue, I did a quick glance of his "lady friend", her dress was two sizes too short, and made her look like she was out for fun. Her posture was stiff but her smile was even more so. She was not happy. _Fuck her neither was I_. Shit I don't even know this girl and I was already hating her. Ranger associates with no one who isn't trustworthy so I knew she was probably a good person, even if she is with the man I love.

To get over my spout of jealousy, I focused my attention back on Ranger. I knew the exact moment when he realized that I had spilled the beans about our "nonexistent" relationship. _I really hoped he would put a pillow and food in my crate to Siberia_. Ranger's face which was usually the color of caramel macchiato hold the whip, now looked like he asked for extra. His eyes went to Maria and they were pleading with her. It was like I was in a time warp and everything was moving 10 times faster in my mind. Ranger was about to defend himself when my attention was deferred to a commotion over his shoulder. A familiar figure was walking towards us. When his eyes landed on me, I received the biggest smile and he started to run towards us. I looked over at Ranger quickly and saw confusion again cross his face as he turned around for his answer.

"Beautiful!" Lester yelled as he ran past Ranger and scooped me up in his big strong arms. He spun me around in a circle and away from ground zero. _Thank you Lord!_ Lester was spinning me so fast I was squealing with delight.

"What are you doing here?" He managed to slow us down and placed me on my feet, but he still had his arms around me in a loose embrace. "I thought you were going out with a friend tonight so you couldn't come out with me?" His smile was so genuine and contagious that for those few brief moments in his arms I forgot about my impending doom in the near future.

"I am, Les. I met Maria about six months ago at the park, and we had such a great time we continued to meet up since we both went there so frequently. She has become such a very dear friend. So…I'm guessing this is your family gathering you invited me to?" He just smiled at me "I'm guessing Maria is the family member you were honoring since she's your aunt and all?" Tonight had definitely turned out to be unexpected.

"Yeah, Beautiful, this is my family." Lester looked around at everyone. His eyes landed on something or someone with an apologetic smile then, in the blink of an eye, it turned into a smirk. He turned back to me and kissed my forehead as he grabbed my hand. "Let's dance!" he yelled for all to hear.

_Oh shit this should be interesting. _

Lester was the only person besides my family who knew I could dance and how much I loved it. I could see the mischievous smile plastered all over Lester's face. I knew what he was going for: _Jealousy. _I also sensed Lester did not like this girl Ranger was with so that was very intriguing. I was just pissed off enough to play along. If he wanted to be with someone else, I needed to get over it. Who knows? Maybe Lester would be the perfect stepping stone. He didn't want anything serious and it's not like Ranger would even care, but maybe just maybe, if he saw me enjoying myself; it might sting just a little. I am not a vindictive person, but after years of hearing his sorry excuse for not wanting a relationship and my even sorrier excuse for pining after him, it was time for a little fun.

Once we got to the dance floor Lester leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Just try to keep up with my moves, keep smiling and laughing, and if you feel comfortable add some of your own moves especially if they are sexy."

Again, I knew what he was doing. I'm not stupid. I reached into my arsenal of womanly wiles and played innocent. "What are you up to Lester Santos?" I asked him with fake surprise.

"Trust me; we will have this whole place fanning themselves, and one very jealous Ranger by the time we are done." He winked at me and then turned to the DJ. After a quick exchange between them, Lester returned to me with the biggest smile. "I chose a song in Spanish that is going to piss Ranger off. It's Aventura "Solo por un beso". The song talks about the ultimate kiss of another man's women," he whispered. My eyes practically popped out of their sockets. I couldn't help but laugh. The fact that Lester was so willing to do this and went the extra mile to make it memorable, made me feel like a kid in a candy store.

"Let's do this, but it's been years so don't let me fall on my face."

"Never." He placed us in first position, nodded to the DJ, and the music began to play. He led me into a seductive version of the 'batacha', a dance known to be very fast and 'muy caliente'. Lester was a very skilled dancer. His hip lifts where precise and made my 'doodah' quiver heavily. We moved around the floor with precision and I was having the time of my life. Lester would whisper in my ear frequently reminding me to look over towards Ranger, but his advice wasn't really necessary. Lester let me know when the last line of the song was coming, so I decided to add a little extra. I bent from my waist and moved seductively up against his body. I trailed my fingers up the entire length of his body. He gave me a wicked grin and pulled me into his warm embrace.

Something in my peripheral caught my attention. I saw Ranger and Tank. Tank had Ranger by the shoulder and they were now closer to us at the edge of the dance floor. Ranger didn't look happy. He shook his head and walked away from the dance floor towards his parents. He stood with his back against the wall so that his eyes were still on the dance floor. Occasionally his gaze would meet mine and a look of scrutiny would cover his face. I thought not only that I saw scrutiny but also yearning although I was sure my mind fabricated it.

"Damn Beautiful!" I heard Lester say as he pulled me from my thoughts. "You were hot! If you were not my best friend, and my cousin was not in love with you; we would be leaving right now so I could see what moves you have in bedroom," he said in a very deep sensual voice that made me believe that he wasn't joking. I knew I had to lighten the mood.

I rolled my eyes. "Right Les, Ranger only loves me "with a condom"," I responded using air quotes.

"I still can't believe that he said that to you. He is such a FUCKING IDIOT! See the thing is, Steph, I know him better than he thinks. He can't hide the fact that he loves you. He's just scared to try and then lose you." Yeah right, Lester needs to go to a doctor. I think his head is clogged. Why would Ranger want to be with me when he's obviously into someone else, who looks to be perfect for him?

We continued to dance and this time it was the salsa. I was enjoying myself and I'd have to say Lester was too by the broad smile on his face. Occasionally I would look over towards Ranger. He was still in a heated conversation with his family and Tank. His eyes tracked our movements and his shoulders were stiff. At one point he bowed his head as if in defeat. If ever I wished to be a fly on the wall, this was the moment. I had never seen Ranger so unsure of himself.

I tried to force myself from dwelling on Ranger's obvious dilemma. I focused on the dancing and the crowd around us. I think everyone in the building was watching us in awe…well everyone, but Ranger's girlfriend. Her face was filled with disdain, her jaw was locked and her attention seesawed from Ranger to Lester and me. _Great there goes my new BFF!_ _Sheesh! I don't even know the girl and she already hates me. She's the one with the love of my life. I should be the one who is pissed, not her! _

After my steamy dance with Lester, he grabbed my hand and escorted me towards the bar. We got about halfway there when Ranger's dad, Ric, approached us sporting a Ranger like 200 watt smile.

"You are a beautiful dancer Estefania. May I have the honor of this next dance?" He extended his hand out to me.

"I would love to," I replied as I placed my hand in his. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it gently. I couldn't contain my smile.

We also danced the bachata, however it is was more reserved than sexy, which gave me time to collect my thoughts on the evening and the unexpected surprise. Dancing with Ric was very enjoyable. We were dancing and laughing at the dramatic moves each of us was trying to pull off until our fun was cut short by a tap on Ric's shoulder. Gio wanted to cut in, _YAY ME!_ Mental eye roll. Ric conceded and kissed my cheek. He whispered, "Thank you for the lovely dance. I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing a lot of you in the future." Then, in a gentlemanly fashion, he passed my hand to Gio. I could feel my whole body tingling, and it was not in a Ranger way. Gio turned my stomach. He could be nice enough if he would just dial down his 'charm'.

Gio's idea of dancing was much more "hands on". I had to retreat to my happy place in my head. However, the closer his hand got to my ass, the more uncomfortable I became. During the excruciating dance I noticed that Ranger had gone to the DJ. I did _not_ want to see him dance with his girlfriend, nope, not going to happen. When the music ended I was quick to high tail it to the nearest exit. Fight or Flee was the question. Do I love Ranger? Yes! Does he want me? No! With that decision made I fled. '_Retreat, escape, fast!'_ was the mantra I repeated in my head.

My foot hit the end of the dance floor and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was over Gio and his sordid advances. I swung around to put him in his place.

"Listen..." my words caught in my throat. In front of me was Ranger wearing a very nervous expression. _Well that's a first_. My heart started to pound and my palms started to sweat.

"May I please have this dance, Babe?" Damn! He knew I could never say no to him, and to top it off, he had to throw in a 'please'. He was playing hard ball. I had no idea why he wanted to torture me. The closer I got to him, I knew the harder it would be for me to walk away. Just as I was thinking this, I got a whiff of his Bulguri. It turned my mind to mush and melted my heart. I took a deep breath knowing I was plunging the knife deeper into an already deep wound. I was going to suffer for one last moment just to be with Ranger one last time.

"I would love to." I smiled at him. He rewarded me with a smile so big it would light the night sky. He grabbed my hand and our fingers entwined. He raised our clasped hands up to his lips and kissed our joined knuckles. Without releasing my hand, he placed them over his heart pulling our bodies together. We walked to the middle of the stage. Once there we stood in our ready position and waited for the music to start. The quarter-note step was made and we were off on a very sexy ride with the Tango. At first the steps were basic - slow, slow, quick, quick, slow. Once Ranger was sure I knew the steps, we added extra steps turning this into the Argentine Tango.

I loved this dance because one could rely heavily on improvisation. It reminded me of Ranger and his one word conversation; this dance was non-verbal but spoke volumes, just like him. Our bodies were inches apart; our hearts were racing a marathon. My leg wrapped around his in elaborate moves. _This was heaven_. I wanted him. Everything about him turned me on. I just wanted to throw him down on the ground and take him one last time. The song ended ultimately ending my fantasies and forcing me to endure real life. I kissed his cheek and turned to walk away. I realized quickly that all eyes were on us, so I averted my attention to the ground. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my arm, and I spun slowly to face Ranger again. He had a sensuous look on his face. He pulled me to him and the music began again. We started to dance the bachata, and this one was very different from the other three, this one was sensual. Ranger held me close and whispered into my ear, saying the most beautiful things. It took a moment for me to realize that he was translating some of the words into English.

_Time passes and passes and I keep loving you in my _

_arms without being able to have you. _

_And I look for an exit so that I don't keep seeing how far _

_your love is from my side. _

_I cry when I think that you are not there. _

_With my lips, look girl, I want to kiss you and I try _

_And I try not to feel like this, _

_But it is so hard to know that I don't have you_.

_Look at how I am suffering; I am burning inside for your love.  
_

_Girl, don't do this to me, you know that I love you with my heart._

_I love you and I miss you.  
I want to see you with me holding hands and to be with you but it kills me to know that you are not here.  
Oh baby why you gotta be doing this to me.  
It hurts me so much to know that you're not with me.  
And this beautiful body that you shared with me, it hurts me to know that you are not with me.  
_

_I miss you...Oh my love...How it hurts me to be without you._

_Look at how I am suffering; I am burning inside for your love (for your love).  
Girl, don't do this to me, you know that I love you with all my heart..._

_Oh I love you, how it hurts me to be without you._

_Look at how I am suffering; I am burning inside for your love (for your love).  
Girl, don't do this to me, you know that I love you with all my heart..._

_Look how I am suffering; I am burning inside for your love._

_*(Song by Extreme called __Te Extraño_ ( I miss you) _)_ this is the translated version.*

I couldn't believe he was saying these words to me. I swear the things this man does to me, pushing me away, and then pouring salt over an open wound by whispering these words. By the time he finished a tear trickled down my cheek. Ranger lifted his thumb and gently wiped it away, and then he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Babe I …" Ranger said looking into my eyes. I cut him off by holding my hand up. I couldn't bear to hear any more excuses.

"Ranger, please don't. I…I can't take this anymore. I can't continue to be torn in two." I choked out as I retreated to the restroom.

"Babe!" I heard him yell after me, but my attention was focused on the safety of the bathroom doors. Once inside I breathed a sigh of relief. I headed to the sinks. I stared at myself in the mirror. I thanked God I had chosen waterproof mascara. As I rinsed my hands under the cool water, I closed my eyes relishing the quietness of the restroom. I guess the walls were well insulated because the only thing I heard was the slight sound of the base from the music.

How could I have not realized the resemblance between Ranger and his family? It was agonizingly obvious. They all had the same smile, same beautiful complexion, and all warmed my heart. _UN freaking believable; I am so fucking stupid!_ Well they did say their last name was Gonzales, but knowing Ranger he made them all go by another name. Safety was Ranger's numero uno motto. Just as everything was calming in me, I heard the door open. I turned around to find myself face to face in what could only be a very interesting situation.

Sooooooooooo sorry this took forever. So crazy getting the kids everywhere they needed to be. Then when I turn on the computer I pull up FF and read everyone new story or chapter to previous stories posted and can't get motivated on writing. It's an addiction and just like Barb4psu stated we need a twelve step program! Nancy Lebrun again the best without your editing I would have slaughtered. Thanks so much… Babe! On my profile page I have put a website to Ranger and Steph's Bachata to the song he sang to her. Check it out I think you will love it!


	10. Chapter 10

Previously…

"Babe I …" Ranger said looking into my eyes. I cut him off by holding my hand

up. I couldn't bear to hear any more excuses.

"Ranger, please don't. I…I can't take this anymore. I can't continue to be torn

in two." I choked out as I retreated to the restroom.

"Babe!" I heard him yell after me, but my attention was focused on the safety of

the bathroom doors. Once inside I breathed a sigh of relief. I headed to the sinks. I stared at myself in the mirror. I thanked God I had chosen waterproof mascara. As I rinsed my hands under the cool water, I closed my eyes relishing the quietness of the restroom. I guess the walls were well insulated because the only thing I heard was the slight sound of the base from the music.

How could I have not realized the resemblance between Ranger and his family? It

was agonizingly obvious. They all had the same smile, same beautiful complexion, and all warmed my heart. _UNfreaking believable; I am so fucking stupid!_ Well, they did say their last name was Gonzales, but knowing Ranger he made them all go by another name. Safety was Ranger's numero uno motto. Just as everything was calming in me, I heard the door open. I turned around to find myself face to face in what could only be a very interesting situation.

(Still Steph's POV)

"Babe?" Ranger said as he closed the door behind him.

"What the hell, Ranger! This is the Ladies Room!" I gestured around the room with my hand. "What are you doing in here?"

"Babe, are you all right?" he asked while he took a step towards me. He chose to ignore my question.

"I'm fine." _NOT!_ I said through clenched teeth. I turned towards the mirror hoping he would get the point and high tail it out of the restroom and give me time to collect myself. My simple plea was interrupted by a warm body close to mine. Fingers found their way under my chin and turned my body towards his. Once I faced him he pulled my chin up so that when I opened my eyes I would be looking in to his. When I slowly opened my eyes I was staring straight into the deepest, most sensual eyes. _Yep I'm a goner. _

"Babe, I know you. You're not fine." His eyes pleaded with mine. "Please talk to

Me." _How could I refuse a please?_

"I'm so sorry, Ranger." He looked confused, so I continued. "…For being here at your family gathering. I swear I didn't know. When I met Maria, she was so nice, and she accepted me for who I was with no disappointment in her eyes. It was such a welcome change." Tears started to well up in my eyes. One fell and trailed down my cheek. "I swear to you, I had no idea she was your mother."

"Oh, Babe," he said and wrapped me in his warm arms. "How could she not fall in love with you? You're perfect. There is nothing about you that would ever be a disappointment." His arms around me were so warm and strong. I clung to the comfort and wrapped my arms around him. I placed my head in the crook of his neck. My safe haven. His hand soothed me as it ran gently up and down my back, and after what seemed like days, I pulled back. What I saw made my heart pitter patter. Love, regret, Lust? Too many emotions were running across his face to pinpoint. He brought his hand up to my face and with his finger; he swept a stray curl behind my ear. His finger continued down my jaw line, which caused a shiver to course through my body. Slowly, his head tilted to the side and moved in towards mine. Just as his lips were about to touch mine, the door to the restroom was abruptly pushed open. It startled me, and caused me to jump away from Ranger. Standing in front of us was none other than Ranger's new flame, and the emotions on her face were very easy to read; anger, shock, and disappointment were just a few. _Oh shit!_ I glanced quickly up at Ranger and his blank mask was back in place. Why would I even think that this could work out? I swallowed my pride, and hid my shame. I straightened my back held my head high.

"I'm happy you're home safe, Ranger. It was great seeing you." I started to make my exit.

"Babe, wait," he said as he reached out to try and stop me. I was moving so fast due to the fact that my eye was on the prize, the exit. I was just far enough out of his reach. I needed to get out there ASAP before I went off on him and his new girl. I had braced myself for her confrontation, but once I passed her with nothing more than a squeeze out the door; I breathed a sigh of relief. As I entered the main room I made a bee-line to Maria, thanked her and her family for a wonderful time, grabbed my purse and left as fast as my feet would take me. The look on Maria's face when I hugged her goodbye was enough to break my heart. I could see she wanted to talk about what happened, but I just didn't have the strength to delve into this any further tonight and I really didn't want to witness any Ranger and his "girlfriend's" bonding time any longer. I made it home on autopilot, did my nightly routine, and slipped under the covers preying I could stop my mind from spinning and enjoy a restless night of sleep. Yeah right!

*RPOV*

While I was dancing with my Babe my cock grew to excruciating lengths, enjoying the feel of her in my arms. She was an amazing dancer and I was begging for more; much, much more. Once the second song started; I knew I had chosen well. Originally, the song talked of how the woman would not return his love, so with changing a few words around the song spoke of the love and devotion I felt so much for her. No one but the two of us existed and it was heaven. When the song ended I was ready to tell her everything. I loved her and only her, and I would stop at nothing until she agreed to our someday. However, she ran from me before I had the chance to confess my undying love. How ironic that once I was ready she wasn't; my stupid macho ego once again fucked things up.

As I followed her to the restroom, my attention was to lay everything on the line, and just as I was about to do so, who walks in but Clary. I swear if it wasn't for bad luck I'd have no fucking luck at all, when it comes to Steph! I have absolutely no fucking clue why she would even be in here at that very moment. Yes, I knew we were in the ladies room, but really is she that stupid or blind to see that I ran after Steph and we went into the ladies room. Seriously, the FUCKING LADIES ROOM, so for me to go in there it must be pretty fucking important. It was obvious Clary was following me until my mother and sister stopped her. Every ounce of me wanted to blow up at her, but she was one of my closest friends, so I tried my best to control the emotions running through my body. I looked at Steph and she looked positively blank. She straightened her back and held her head high and started to walk away. I tried to reach out to her in the vain hope of stopping her. I needed to get Clary out of here. I couldn't do this with an audience. Steph must have been on a mission because she was too far away for me to physically stop her and my words obviously fell on deaf ears because she never turned around nor faltered in her step. She had to step around Clary as headed to the door because Clary held firm to her place never moving to allow Steph to pass. This had turned into one hell of a night. Seeing Steph here righted my world, but my friendship with Clary could have just tossed it back off its axis. I was pissed.

As soon as the door closed I turned my full attention to Clary. The plan was to set straight whatever problem she might be having, and then going after what was mine. Clary was standing there biting her bottom lip.

"Ric I …" she began.

"Clary," I interrupted. "What is with you tonight? You have been so off. You're not acting like yourself." I thought back to the beginning of the night, the clinging, her attitude towards Tank and Lester, not to mention what she had just pulled on Steph. "What's with the dirty looks towards Stephanie? She is the kindest, sweetest person you will ever meet; and for you to treat her with any disrespect is not acceptable, especially considering that you don't even know her. If you think that I am going to sit back and watch it, you are sadly mistaken. You are here as my guest and I will not tolerate that type of behavior."

"Ric, I would never disrespect you. I was just shocked to see you in here."

"What? Why?"

She looked at me and smiled, and then she proceeded to sweep her arm around the room just as Steph had done moments ago.

"Do you see any urinals?"

I looked around I got my answer. "Oh." _Very articulate Ranger_. I was so caught up in the moment I forgot for a second where we were.

"Yeah, women's restroom, and last I checked Ric, you didn't fall into that category." She started to laugh. All my prior concerns dissipated. "I just needed to use the restroom. I swear I wasn't trying to interrupt. You seemed to be in a very interesting situation. I hope everything is OK, and I didn't mean to insult her. I am truly sorry. Would you like to talk about it? It looked kind of important…_she_ looked kind of important."

See? I knew everything was fine with Clary. Steph being here just threw me off of my game. When she's around I can never think straight. If I could just admit my feelings for Steph out loud to someone, then maybe when I saw Steph, I could say the words to her without sounding like a fool.

"Ric?"

Clary pulled me from my thoughts. "What?"

"I asked you if you wanted to talk about it because it seemed important to you?"

"Oh, right. Yeah it was an important discussion and, yes she is important to me, but you did nothing wrong. I just have a lot on my mind and it's making me paranoid. So, don't apologize. I don't have the time to get into everything that has happened between Steph and I right now, but the short story is I fucked up, and now I need to make it right."

Clary walked over to me. She was so close that I could smell her perfume, which just happened to be what I bought her for Christmas last year. She looked into my eyes. "Ric, if she can't see how great of a person you are, then she doesn't deserve you. You're too good for her anyway. I'm sure there is someone out there who is way better for you." She looked up at me with almost intense stare. _What! She has this all wrong! It's like she didn't listen to a word I said!_

"No, Clary, you have it all wrong. I pushed her away. I felt it was too dangerous for her to keep her in my life." I tried to explain, but she just stared at me like she was trying to figure out the greatest puzzle. Then her face softened and she smiled.

"You love her," she stated as a fact not a question. I still felt the need to respond, and the words that came out of my mouth had no hesitation.

"With all my heart." At that moment I felt warmth spread through the entire length of my body. My verbal declaration was liberating.

"Well I suggest that you give her a little space at this moment. Let her cool down. No one could resist your beautiful face." She leaned up and forward and kissed me on both cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her in the biggest hug.

"Thanks, Clary. I have no idea what I'm doing here. I really appreciate it." I grabbed her hand and started to walk towards the door. "Come on! Let's go enjoy the party!" I give her my version of what Steph would call my 100 watt smile. Plus, returning to the party meant I would get to see my babe. I really wanted to see her.

"Great!" Her eyes brightened. We walked hand in hand out to the dance floor. We started to dance the traditional salsa, but my heart wasn't into it. Clary was not the best dancer, and my attention kept wandering back to the onlookers. Steph was nowhere in sight. What I did see were very angry faces from Tank, Lester, Celia, and my parents.

_Fuck! This can't be good!_ I finished my dance with Clary and asked her if she could get us a drink. As soon as she turned to leave, I went straight over to my family. The tension was so thick; you could cut it with a butter knife.

"Where's Steph?" I asked.

"Ha! Like you fucking care, Carlos!" Celia sneered. My eyes widened. No one ever used foul language in front of my parents. However, I couldn't care less right now if my parent were pissed. My Babe was all that mattered.

"Where is she?" I asked again with clenched teeth. I automatically flexed my hand into a fist.

"Well, while you were in the restroom comforting your "s_hadow_"…," Lester blurted out. His attitude was starting piss me off. "She left."

"But it's not like you care," Celia finished for him. "You looked like you were enjoying your dance with Clarissa though. Dios, Carlos! Do you even care that she left crying?"

_Fuck! Could this night get any worse?_ My heart sank at the thought of her crying. My mother walked over to me.

"Carlito, you are a smart man, so you being so stupid right now is very difficult to deal with. I'm going to give you the same advice I gave you when you asked me about joining the Army. Follow you heart, hijo," and with that said she kissed my cheek and walked away to socialize with the rest of her friends and family attending the party. Well I guess everyone knew I loved Stephanie. Obviously, I needed to practice my poker face on order to keep my emotions to myself. My mother's advice had done wonders for me before and I was willing to take the risk. This whole relationship thing was new to me and if my mother thought that I needed to fix this, then I would. I was not willing to lose her. I was just about ready to leave, but I stopped abruptly when I remembered that I had other responsibilities. I couldn't leave three of my closest friends without a way home. _Fuck!_ I was berating myself over being stuck here when I heard Tank talking.

"Boss man?" he said smirking at me. Only this fucker would smirk at me at a time like this.

"What?" I snapped.

He reached into his pocket pulled it out and tossed it to me. My reflexes kicked in as I snatched it out of the air. I looked down and realized in my hand were the keys to my Porsche Turbo. _Huh!_ I looked back towards Tank and raised one eyebrow.

"I had one of the guys drop it off when we saw our surprise guest," he said answering the unspoken question. See? This is why he's my second. Tank walked up to me and stuck out his hand, and we did our normal complicated handshake. "Don't fuck this up, man because if you do? Rest assured that you will have a 3am wakeup call summoning you to the mats. Do you understand?" My first response was to retaliate on his threat, but instead I gave him a nod letting him know I understood and accepted the consequence if I screwed this up. I chose to say nothing. I gripped the keys in my fist and hurried out to my car.

As I peeled out, I left rubber on the black top. I had a thirty minute ride to come up with a plan of attack. I only hoped it would be a good one. If this had been a mission I could do this blind folded. It would be done effectively and without much effort, but this? This was something I had no experience in. All I knew was that I could not and would not lose my Babe. She was everything to me, the air I breathe, the light in my dark cold life. Failure was not an option. If someone were to ask me what the one thing in my future I could not do without, I would give them one answer; Stephanie.

By the time I was done with my musing, I found myself in the driveway of the woman I love who happened to love in the home of her ex lover. I thought to myself, _this should be very interesting and very awkward._ I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I walked to the door and realized getting into her new home would be a little harder than her apartment, but still no more than ten minutes tops.

Once inside, I found the house completely dark. The only noise was the sound of Rex running his wheel for his nightly exercise. I had never been in Morelli's house, but something told me that once he left, Steph had turned it into her own. The moons rays shed enough light in the living room to make the décor visible. Steph had her own little Point Pleasant in the "Burg". A beach motif outfitted the room and it looked very cozy.

Throughout the space were many picture frames. I was curious so I moved about the room and checked out the snapshots of Steph's life. Most of them were pictures of Steph, Morelli, and Bob. The pictures showed them laughing, having fun, and enjoying each other. Moments that I was not apart of because I was too fucking stupid. The picture by the television melted my heart. It was a picture of Steph, my mother, Bob, and Sophie in what I assumed was Newark Park. Everyone was smiling, even the dogs. Steph looked so beautiful and my mother looked so happy. I would give my soul to the devil to keep that look on both of their faces. I just hoped their happiness included me. I was making my way to the stairs when I saw a picture hanging on the wall. It was an 8x10 of my Babe and me at Point Pleasant. It was the week I rented the beach house and she had talked me into building a sand castle. Me, bad ass Ranger, talked into building a sand castle. If I could have just verbalized my feelings then, I wouldn't be in this situation. We had just finished building the sand castle. I was brushing a kiss to her forehead and caressing her cheek. Her eyes were closed and she had a sweet smile on her face. I knew Lester had the camera that day, but I didn't know he took this picture. Seeing this picture only cemented the fact that we belonged together. I was not leaving here tonight until I told her exactly how I felt.

As I walked up the stairs I could smell her; Herbal Essence and warm Amber.

The further I walked up the stairs, the stronger her scent, which made my cock twitch in anticipation. There were three doors and I walked to the only one that was open. I shot up a quick prayer that she would give me the chance to explain before she threw me out. I stepped inside the room where she was sleeping peacefully. She had one leg out of her covers and bent. Her right arm laid over her head, and her left was tucked under her cheek since her head was tilted towards the far wall. She looked serene and oh so sexy, I actually had butterflies in my stomach. I was so nervous, another first in my life. I knew the exact moment she could feel my presence. She rubbed the back or her neck, something I noticed about her when we first met. I, too, had a similar feeling whenever she was near. I would have this almost irregular rhythm to my heart, and then my palms would sweat. It was yet another sign of the chemistry between the two of us. I walked over to the edge of the bed and took in the moment t gaze at her. Dios, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a dark tank top and sleep pants set that clung to her curves. Her hair was a mass of wild curls spread out across the pillow. This very thing was my saving grace. Just watching her sleep calmed me even in the worst of circumstances. She centered me. I inhaled deeply and let her scent fill my lungs, until it evened out my heart rate which was running a mile a minute. _Shit, what this woman does to me._ The sound of her breathing brought me back to the one night we spent together. There is nothing in my life experiences that could ever compare. The feel of her skin and the sounds she made as I remembered them all seemed like they were happening now. I so wished that were true, but as quickly as my fantasy started, it ended with one simple word. That word brought me back to reality.

"Ranger?" My eyes flew open to see a very shocked Stephanie, sitting up in bed fully awake. _Shit_! I was so wrapped up in my memories; I was unaware of my surroundings. _Fuck! Could this be anymore awkward?_

**Thanks again to my awesome Beta Nancy Lebrun, if it wasn't for you everyone would be ready some very bad grammar. As busy as she is writing and editing her own book (that I might add is going to be published on Amazon late July "For the Love of Brynn") she took the time out of her busy schedule to help me. You are the best friend anyone could ask for. I also wanted to take the time again and say thanks to everyone who has reviewed it's nice to see that you like the story. For those of you that are reading without reviewing thanks also. On a final note I just lost my uncle on Saturday due to Lung Cancer, and I wanted to send a quick prayer to my family. You are in my thoughts always, I love you all. I will truly miss you Uncle Bubba; xoxoxo.**


End file.
